The Lion and the Angel
by Gunblade Girl
Summary: Twisted version of FFVIII based on Romeo and Juliet. Star crossed lovers, Squall and Rinoa canlove each other but have a high price to pay... Their lives. Find here what Romeo and Juliet looks like in FFVIII context!
1. Part 1: Until it's too Late

Note : Hi, me again! This fanfic is special… It took me a long time to write it and now it comes on PC. It's based on Romeo and Juliet with FFVIII context, guess how it ends… I followed the story as I was writing the fic but I changed the dialogues of course… Well, you tell me how it is. The characters are copyright from Squaresoft! The heart of the story is Romeo and Juliet, I didn't come up with it, just the context… Well, enjoy!

The Lion And The Angel

A Tale Of An Impossible Love

(Based on Romeo and Juliet)

Opening Theme

_            Two households, both alike in dignity,_

_                        On fair Earth, where I lay my scene,_

_            From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

_                        Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean,_

_            From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_

_                        A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;_

_            Whose misadventure'd piteous overthrows_

_                        Do with their death bury their parents' strife._

_            The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love_

_                        And the continuance of their parents' rage,_

_            Which, but their children's end, naught could remove,_

_                        Is now the following, can you manage;_

_            The which if you with patient eyes attend,_

_                        What here shall miss, my toil shall strive to mend._

**Part 1: Until It's Too Late...**

            In Deling City, on a public place walked two Galbadians soldiers. They were wearing armor and carried machin guns on thier shoulder. One was wearing a red armor, the other a blue one.

            "What are you thinking about, Wedge?" the red one asked.

            "Why?" the other replied.

            "You look thoughtful."

            Wedge looked at the night and sighed.

            "I'm bored, Lieutenant Biggs!"

            "Why is that!? You should be glad we are at peace! It can't possibly last."

            "Oh?"

            "You know our master..."

            "Yeah... And I wouldn't mind if there would be a war with these dogs of Loire! My gun's rusting!"

            "You should take better care of your weaponry. You never know when you'll need it."

            "Would I meet a Loire soldier, I'll aim right at his heart! That would clean my weapon! Then I'll take a tour of the women in their accursed city."

            Biggs frowned at the private.

            "If there would be a war, it's between our masters and their men."

            "Whatever! Do you know when I last slept with a girl? There won't be one girl left virgin when I'm done!"

            The Lieutenant shivered and grimaced.

            "Do you really wanna become a monster?"

            "I just can't take the Loire! I'll show their girls a thing or two!"

            "The way you talk, you'd rather make them feel a thing... Weapons out! Here comes Esthar soldiers!"

            "That far from their city? They got a death wish? I hate those flashy armors... My gun's ready; insult them, I'm behind ya."

            "Yeah, right, you'll stay behind so you can run."

            "Don't worry."

            Two Esthar soldiers approached, wearing their flashy armors but no helmets, showing their blond and brown head. They were carrying their strange weapons on their shoulder.

            "Let's wait for them to begin. The law will back us," Wedge suggested.

            Would they start the fight, they could be accused of starteing a war. The two families were not in good terms but that's no reason to fight.

            "I'll frown at them and see what they do," Biggs said.

            "And I'll show'em my fist," Wedge replied.

            One of the Esthar soldiers saw Wedge raise his fist..

            "Are you raising your fist at us, sir?" the soldier asked.

            "I'm raising my fist," Wedge answered.

            "Are you raising it at us, sir?" the soldier asked again.

            "I'm raising my fist," Wedge answered again.

            "Are you raising it at us, sir?" the soldier asked one more time.

Not looking away, Wedge lowered his head to Biggs.

            "Is law still on our side if I say yes?" he asked in a whisper.

            "No."

            Wedge stood straight and looked at the soldier.

            "No, sir. I'm not raising my fist at you, sir, but I'm raising my fist, sir."

            "Are you looking for a fight, sir?" Biggs asked.

            The Esthar soldier shook his hands in sign of peace.

            "A fight, sir? No, sir!" the soldier answered.

            They came in Deling to buy somethings they could only buy in this city. But would the Galbadians listen? They hoped they wouldn't meet any but Lady Luck was not on their side.

            "If you're looking for a fight, sir," Wedge started. "I'll take you on! I serve a master as good as yours!"

            "But not better!" the soldier replied looking at him straight in the eye.

            "Well, sir..."

            From a corner came a long brown haired tied in a ponytail man. He was wearing a brown cowboy hat and a long coat with fur on the collar. From another corner came a black skinned young man with short black hair. Seeing him, Biggs elbowed Wedge.

            "Hey, say he's better! Here's a friend of our master," he said.

            "Yes, he's better!" Wedge stated to the Estharian with a proud defying smile.

            "How dare you!"

            "Take your weapons out if you're a man!" Wedge threatened.

            The four soldiers took their gun in hand.

            "Lieutenant Biggs, now's the time to put your training to the test!"

            The coboy guy suddenly caught a glimpse of the scene and hurried in, loading his shotgun.

            "Just what do you think you're doing, fools!" he exclaimed at the Estharians. "Bring down your guns, you don't know what you're doing!"

            He hit the guns with his to bring them down. His strength was great and the guns were dropped. He was related to the Loire but living in Galbadia, it's enemy country. He frowned at the enemies. That's when the black one appeared behind him, his staff in hand.

            "What? Gun held between these fools, ya know! Turn around Irvine and face your death, ya know!"

            Irvine turned around and recognize Raijin.

            "My only purpose here is to maintain peace! Put your staff aside or use it to help me separate these men!"

            Raijin frowned and spun his staff from a hand to the other. 

            "What? You got your gun loaded and you talk about peace??! I hate that word ya know! As I hate hell and all the Loire, ya know! Get ready, coward!"

            And they started fighting. More soldiers from both countries arrived and entered the fight. Then twonspeople appeared with shopkeepers. Some had guns, others clubs, but all were yelling at the fighters.

            "Weapons out!" a citizen yelled raising a spear. "Let's beat them down! Down the Carawya! Down the Loire!"

            The fight wasn't occuring too far from the Caraway mansion. Allerted by the gunshots and the screems, Caraway ran past the gate with his wife, Julia Caraway.

            "What's all that noise?" he asked looking around.

            But when he saw the fight, his face changed.

            "Hey! Bring me my sword!"

            "No! Why ask for a sword?" Julia asked holding his arm.

            "My sword, I said! Loire is coming and holds his gun in my face!"

            That's when a shoulder lenght dark haired man came in sight accompanied by a long bronze haired woman dressed with pants and a cram sweater. Loire was dressed of brown pants and a blue jacket. He was carrying a machine gun on his shoulder. Laguna Loire and Raine, his wife.

            "Curse you, Caraway!" Laguna teased. "Don't hold me back! Let me go!"

            But Raine was holding him tight.

            "You won't make a single step farther!"

            Everyone's attention was drawn away when the president appeared with his personnal guard surrounding him. He was president of Galbadia. Caraway was the general of the whole army and Laguna, the president of Esthar.

            "Fools! Enemies of peace! You stain the ground with useless blood! What are you, men or monsters? Blow out the fire of that eternal rage in the life from your veins is your way to achieve peace?! Stand down now, or suffer the consequences! Listen to your president!"

            Everyone stopped fighting and turned to the red headed young man. The president Escalus was young but he was presiding like no other president ever did. He was only 25 and respected amongst everyone!

            "Three civil brawls," he continued. "Always by your fault, Caraway and yours too, Loire!"

            He pointed threatening fingers at both leaders.

            "Three times the people had to take their weapons out to stop you! If you ever trouble these streets again, you shall pay with your lives for a chance for peace. But for now, I want everyone to leave. Caraway, you come with me! And Loire, I want to see you in my office first thing this afternoon to know my decision on this case. Now everyone leave!"

            The soldiers left one by one. Soon, everyone was gone except for Laguna, Raine and Irvine. Laguna turned to the young man.

            "Who started this quarrel? Speak up, were you around when it all started?"

            "The soldiers of your adversary and yours were fighting when I arrived. I had my gun ready to separate them. But damn! That's when Raijin cam, brandishing his staff and challenged me in a scream while spinning his staff around my head. He was making fun of me, what was I supposed to do? We started fighting when more soldiers from both sides appeared to fight along until the president appeared to separate them."

            Raine started to look worried, nervously looking around.

            "And where is Squall? Have you seen him today? He wasn't in Esthar for a long time now. But I'm relieved he was not in this fight."

            "M'am, an hour before dawn, I was going out for a morning walk here. I walked in the forest south of Dollet where I could relax. I saw your son walking around there. The Ragnarok was visible on the other side of the forest.

            "He takes it often, and mostly without permission," Raine commented.

            "Lucky for us it's not a prototype, we'd never be able to leave Esthar," Laguna added.

            "I walked to him," Irvine continued, "but when he caught sight of me, he disappeared in the depths of the woods. Judging by the look on his face, I decided to walk away."

            Raine sighed and Laguna turned to her.

            "He's been there for many mornings. Our planet is so small... He keeps shedding tears in the dew, making more clouds then there already are with force sighing. But at the second the sun is up, he comes back home, locks himself up in his room, closes the window, shielding himself from the sun like he wants to remain in eternal night. Ah... This behavior will be fatal to him if wise words can't dissipate it's cause."

            "Man, mister president, do you know the cause?"

            Laguna helplessly shook his head.

            "Nope! He wouldn't tell me."

            "Did you insist enough?"

            "I did myself and even some of my friends, but as usual he keeps everything for himself. Not wise but the best secret guardian possible. If only we could know where his pain comes from, we would be eager to ease it!"

            Close to the exit of the city, a young man appeared, walking towards the main place with hands in his pockets. He had short bronze hair and crystal blue eyes. He was dressed with black leather pants and a short black leather jacket with a feathered collar opened on a grey t-shirt.

            Irvine pointed at the young man.

            "There, he's coming. Could you leave please? I'll know about his grief or I'll be damned!"

            "May you be more successful than me and hear a confession. Coming, dear?" Laguna asked turning to Raine.

            She nodded and the couple left on the other way to leave the enemy territory.

            "Good morning, man!" Irvine exclaimed with a wide smile greeting his friend.

            The brown haired guy looked at Irvine with blank eyes.

            "Is the day so young?"

            "It's just nine o'clock."

            Squall looked away and sighed, slowly blinking.

            "Sad hours can seem so long... Wasn't that my father who just left?"

            "Yup. What kinda sadness can make your hours longer?"

            The sad guy hesitated. Should he speak his heart out? He did.

            "Sadness of not having what would shorten them."

            "In love?" Irvine asked with a corner smile.

            "Out..."

            "Of love?"

            "Out of her favor."

            Irvine widened his eyes, not believing any girl would reject his friend. For himself would never reject a girl...

            "Hell! Why must love be so harsh?"

            "Hell, love is blind and leads to an endless goal! ... Where shall we eat, now? ... O, Hyne! What was all that racket I came onto? ... No, don't tell me, I already know! There's much to do here with hatred, but even more with love... Brawling love! Loving hate! Eternal from dying! Heavy lightness! Feather of steel, bright smoke, frozen fire, sick health! Awakened slumber, that's not what it is! That's the love I fell and I don't feel love... Aren't you gonna laugh at me?"

            "Hell, no, my friend! I'd rather cry!"

            "And at what?" Squall asked a bit surprised.

            "At your pure heart and soul so oppressed."

            "Yeah... Pain is heavy on my heart and you want to extend it with yours... That concern you show me adds more pain on mine. Love is a smoke of sighs; clear, it's a sparkling flame to lovers' eyes; presses, it's a sea fed by their tears. What else? The most discreet madness, a choking gall and a preserving sweet! I could give you more but my loneliness calls me back. See ya, Irvine."

            Squall turned around to leave to where he came from. Irvine quickly placed a hand on his shoulder, brushing the feathers forming his collar.

            "Wait a sec, I'll come with ya. I'm hurt to see you leav like that."

            "Bah! I've lost myself; I'm not here; it's not Squall you see, he's somewhere else."

            "No, seriously tell me who it is you love," Irvine asked with a mocking smile.

            But Squall wasn't smiling when he turned to him. Pain was in his eyes, heavy.

            "Seriously?" he asked. "Squall could only tell with sobs."

            "Sobs? Hell, no! Tell me seriously."

            Squall shrugged.

            "Ask a sick man to seriously make his will," he said shaking his head. "What you ask is painful to who's in pain! Seriously, Irvine, I do love a woman."

            "HA!" Irvine exclaimed clapping. "I guessed right."

            "Good guess... I'd say she's incredibly beautiful."

            "The more beautiful the goal is, the easier it is to reach."

            Squall shook his head.

            "That'S where you're wrong; she's out of cupid's arrows' reach: she's like siren playing her harp to turn silent who'd try to reach for her sublime form. Oh, she's rish in beauty, but damn trreasures she holds must die with her!"

            "Don't tell me she swore to live virgin?"

            "She did," Squall nodded slowly. "It's a huge waste... Starving that beauty with her severity, she cuts it from posterity. She's beautiful, wise, wisely beautiful. She deserves heaven making me desperate. She swore never to love and that vow kills me to let me live."

            "Then follow my advice," Irvine started putting an arm around his friend's shoulders. "Stop thinking about her."

            "Please, tell me how I can stop thinking..."

            Irvine tried not to laugh. Squall was a walking thinker. Telling him to stop thinking would be like telling a baby never to grow up. But he still answered his question.

            "Give some liberty to your eyes: look for other beauties."

            "Hmph! That would be the way to bring her beauty in question even more. She partly hides behind glasses to look serious and hide her real beauty, only to make me wish she'd take them off. Would I become blind, I'd never forget the precious treasure I'd have lost with my sight. Show me a charming girl, what could be her beauty for me except a page where I'd read the name of an even more charming beauty? Farewell... you can't teach me to forget..."

            He started walking away but Irvine ran after him.

            "I'll pay that secret or die in dept!"

            And they left the place.

            Back to the Caraway mansion, General Caraway was standing in uniform with a young blond haired man with blue eyes. He was wearing a long grey trench coat. There was also a servant of Caraway standing behind them.

            "Loire is bound like me in same penalty. It's not hard for old fools like us to keep peace."

            "You both have an honorable reputation," the blond said. "It's sad you lived in quarrel for so long... But now, sir, what's your answer to my request?"

            Caraway turned to the young man. Seifer Almasy was talking like the quarrel between Caraway and Loire was sad. For he saw the Loire sometimes, he could tell he didn't like much of Squall.

            "I'll say again what I already said. My child is a stranger to this world. She haven't seen the end of her 17th year yet. Let one more summer go by until she's judged ready for marriage."

            "Some younger than her are already happy mothers," Seifer said.

            "And they're too soon spoiled. The Earth swallowed all my hopes. Rinoa is the hopeful queen of my Earth. Court her, Seifer, earn her heart. If she agrees, her choice will make me agree... Tonight will have a ball here where I invite all my friends and you're welcome if you want. On that starry night you'll see beauties. Listen to them all, see them all and give your preference to whom deserves it. My daughter will be one of them. Now come with me."

            He turned to his servant.

            "You! Travel the world around to find the people with their names on this list and tell them my home and hospitality is theirs."

            He gave him a sheet of paper and turned away into the mansion with Seifer.

            Left alone, the servant examined the paper.

            "Find the people with their names on the list? It says.... that Quezacoatl uses Ice, Shiva, Fire and Ifrit, Thunder; but I'm asked to find the people named on this list when I can't even read the names! I must find scolars and quick!"

            The servant walked to the entrance of the city where he came upon Squall and Irvine.

            "Excuse me! Would you have a moment to spare for a man in pain? A pain is healed by a new one."

            "Yeah, Phoenix Pinion is excellent for that," Squall said.

            Irvine arched an eyebrow.

            "Huh? For what?"

            "A broken leg."

            "Why, Squall are you mad?"

            "No, but I'm bound more than a madman. I'm jailed, kept away from food, shocked and tourmented and..." he stopped seeing the servant. "Good evening, sir."

            "Good evening... telll me sir, can you read?"

            "Yes, my own fortune in my misery," Squall said.

            "You could know this without reading books," the servant advanced. "Can you read anything you see?"

            "Yes, if I know the letters and language."

            The servant sighed.

            "You talk nonsense. Hyne blesses you."

            He started to leave.

            "Wait," Squall called. "I can read."

            He took the paper from the servant's hands and started to read.

            "Lord Dobe and his wife and daughters; mister Martine and his lovely sisters; the widow of mister Dincht; doctor Odine and his lovely nieces; Zell and his brother Valentine; my uncle Caraway, his wife and daughters; my sweet niece Quistis; Selphie; senior Rick and his cousin Raijin; Cody and the lively Fujin."

            Squall gave back the paper.

            "Nice crew, where will they gather?"

            "Up," the servant answered.

            "Where is this 'up'?" Squall asked.

            "To supper at our house."

            "Whose house?"

            "Mt master's."

            "Whatever... should have started with that."

            "Now I'll tell you without you asking: my master is the mighty Caraway. If you're not from the Loire house, I invite you to a cup of wine. Hyne blesses you."

            He hurried away to find the people on the paper. Irvine turned to Squall.

            "It's the ancient Caraway party; sweet Quistis you so desperately love will be there along with all the most beautiful babes on Earth! You should go, you'll be able to compare her beauty with others'. I'll show you and you'll see your swan is just a crow."

            "If my eyes would tell such a lie, may my tears turn to flames! Snd that my eyes left alive, even though so often drowned, be burned like imposters! A girl more beautiful than my sweetheart! Sun seeing everything never saw her equal since the world started!"

            "Ha! You think she's nice because you saw her alone. For your eyes, she had no competiton than herself. In that crystal balance place your sweety against other gals I'll show you and she won't as shining as she is for you today."

            "Fine! I'll go, but not to see what you say buit to rejoice from my sweet's beauty."

            And they walked away.

            Meanwhile inside the Caraway mansion, Julia was walking around apparently looking for something or someone. She came upon the nurse. She was a long black haired woman with a long black dress. She raised the daughter of Caraway since her birth. Her name was Edea.

            "Nurse, where's my daughter?" Julia asked her. "Call for her."

            "She's like the wind always going here and there. Come, angel, heaven's pride. For Hyne's sake, I wonder where she wandered now... Rinoa!"

            A black haired girl came around the corner wearing a blue sleeveless gown over a short blue skirt and a one piece black clothing under. Edea couldn't help a smile at the sight. A warm smile, as usual.

            "Who called now?" Rinoa asked.

            "Your mother," Edea answered.

            "Mother," Rinoa said turning her face to Julia. "Here I am. What is it?"

            Julia joined her hands together.

            "Here's the matter.... Nurse leave us, please. We must talk in privacy..."

            Edea bowed and turned to leave.

            "No, wait Edea. I changed my mind, you'll hear what I have to say. You know my daughter' of a pretty age."

            "Miss, I can tall her age to a second."

            "She's not seventeen," Julia said.

            "I would bet on all the years I spent here she's not seventeen. How much time until Hyne's day?"

**(Note: Considering I made Edea the nurse, I changed the way she usually speaks because, if you know Romeo and Juliet, the nurse speaks funny. After all, it's Edea!)**

            "Two weeks, I'd say."

            "That's when she'll turn seventeen, right on Hyne's day. Istill remember how lively she was when I was feeding her as a baby. She used to bite me sometimes and as she grew up, she was curious of everything, exploring everywhere her short legs would carry her to. Would she get hurt, my husband, peace to his soul, would bring her up and tell her to get up stronger each time she'd fall. She'd stop crying and say Yes!"

            "Please stop now."

            "Yes madam. But I can't help smiling thinking she stopped crying and say yes! Even though she had a bump as big as Carbuncle's ruby and made her cry heavily loud. You'll get up stronger each time you fall. She stopped and said yes!"

            Rinoa started to get annoyed as well.

            "Please stop this now, nurse!"

            Edea shrugged.

            "Well, I'm done. May Hyne mark you with her grace! You were the cuttest baby I ever raised. Would I live long enough to see you married, I'll be blessed."

            Julia took advantage of the subject to cut in.

            "That's what I wanted to tell her about... Tell me, Rinoa darling, how do you feel towards marriage?"

            "It's an honor I didn't think about yet."

            "An honor!" Edea exclaimed. "That's wise."

            "Well think of marriage now. Younger girls than you are, nmot far from Deling are already mothers. If I'm not wrong, I was an early mother too. In short, here: the valiant Seifer Almasy seeks you for his bride."

            "That's a good man," Edea commented. "He's strong and good-looking. He's a good match, young mistress."

            "Galbadian summer doesn't have such a flower," Julia stated.

            "Yes, child. He's a strong flower."

            Julia seemed Excited, smiling widely at her daughter. Edea was smiling widely, pleased.

            "What do you think? Could you love the gentleman?" Julia asked. "You'll see him tonight at the ball. Read on Seifer's face all the traces of strength and beauty life granted him. If you think something darkens his face, it will be lightened by the fire in his eyes. By marrying him, you'll share everything he owns, giving you no less."

            "And she shall grow bigger. Women always do by men. She'll bare beautiful kids."

            Julia nodded and turned to Rinoa.

            "Now tell me if you'll answer his love."

            "I'll see to it, if I only have to see to love."

            A servant arrived in the hall. He bowed in front of Julia.

            "M'am, the guests are here, the feast is served, you're called, my young lady's asked, everything's a mess! I must go to serve, I beg you come quick."

            "We're coming," Julia said. "Rinoa, we're expected."

            Edea gave her an encouragement.

            "Go girl. Get changed then add happy nights to happy days."

            With her long red dress baring most of her back, Julia hurried downstairs while Rinoa headed for her chamber with Edea to help her put on a short white dress.

            The night was young when three young men stood by the gate of Caraway's mansion. Music could be heard inside the mansion while people were seen through the windows of the ballroom. Squall, Zell and Irvine were finely dressed. Zell was wearing the SeeD uniform from Balamb Garden. He lent Squall one so he could enter unsuspisciously. And it was suiting him just fine. Irvine put on a nice suit and he had a mask in hand. Zell too. This mask would help hide his well known tattooed face. He was invited but after all, he was still tattooed.

            Squall frowned.

            "Can we go in just like that without saying anything?" he asked his friends.

            "Ha!" Irvine exclaimed. "We don't have to say anything, let's go! Let them think what they want. We'll have a dance then leave."

            "I feel dark so I'll stick by light," Squall said.

            Zell placed an arm on his back.

            "Ah, Squall. We want you to dance tonight."

            Squall turned to him shaking his head.

            "No, really. You just enjoy yourselves. My soul's too heavy I can't dance."

            "But you're in love!" Zell commented. "Borrow cupid's wings and you'll be as light as a Chocobo feather!"

            "He's arrows pierced me too deeply to let me fly. I'm stuck under my love's burden."

            "Cheer up and you'll get over it! Too oppressing for something so tender!"

            Squall sighed.

            "Love, a tender thing? It's brutal, rude violent; scorching like cactus thorns."

            Zell tapped him.

            "If love's brutal to you than be brutal to it! Scorch it and Hell, you'll get it!"

            He put a mask over his face.

            "A mask over a mask!" he said. "To Hell if someone tries to see my marks!"

            "Come on already!" Irvine cut in. "Let's go! Once we're in let's find nice girls!"

            Squall shook his head. His heart was heavy with only one girl and Irvine only wanted to see more and more all the time.

            "I'll just watch. My dark feelings would only put a shadow on yours."

            Zell smiled behind his mask.

            "We'll get you out of there, you'll see."

            "Really?"

            "Yeah! I mean there will be plenty of fun inside!"

            "Mmh... We had good intentions coming here but my mind is not at it."

            Zell widened his eyes.

            "Oh? Can I ask why?"

            "I had a dream last night."

            "And so did I."

            "Well, about what?"

            "That dreamers often lie."

            "While they sleep, they dream true things."

            "Oh, I see shiva visited you..."

            Zell started talking about the Queen of Ice freed from her cage of Ice aeons ago the placing the earth under a thick sheet of ice for what seemed like endless sleep. Her ice would freeze Ifrit himself who finally put an end to the eternal; night. She was able to put anyone in eternal sleep.

            Squall snapped his fingers in front of Zell's face. It was not the first time Zell was talking about legends on the Guardian Forces, but when he was doing so, it was not of any purpose and he was quickly getting carried away.

            "Whatever, Zell... You're talking nonsense again, that's enough!"

            "True, yup! I talk about dreams."

            "Well stop talking now," Irvine interrupted. "Supper's done and we'll arrive too late for a last dance!"

            "Too soon if you ask me," Squall said. "I fear that something awful hanging in the stars will come this night and end the life in me with an early death... May Hyne, ruler of my destiny guide my steps!"

            He turned to his friends.

            "Let's go, then!"

            Irvine lifted a thumb and showed a large smile.

            "Wait for me, girls!"

            They walked past the fate and entered the mansion.

            Inside the mansion, the servants were having a hard time taking the empty dishes away. Some servants were missing and the others awkward. Once everything was taken away, the tables were taken out to free the room, leaving it for the dancers. Caraway showed up in a corner with Julia, Rinoa close behind with Edea smiling peacefully as usual.

            Squall and his friends entered the room. Zell and Irvine were both wearing masks like other guests. The servants were running around to clean the place.

            Caraway raised his arms to get everyone's attention.

            "Welcome, gentlemen. Ladies with healthy feet will give you some exercise. Which one of you misses will not dance? I remeber the time where I wore a mask myself to whisper to girl's ears. That time's over. Welcome all of you and enjoy yourselves. Let the music start and dance begin!"

            He saw a relative of his coming his way.

            "Ah! Glad you came. Let's sit down and talk, our dancing time is far in the past unfortunately. When was the last time you and I wore masks at a ball?"

            "Twenty years ago, by Hyne!"

            "That much? I'm sure it's not that much."

            They talked some more, arguig about the past while Squall was sadly watching the floor. Whenhe looked up, he was sure he saw an angel surrounded with a white aura. He blinked and shook his head. Close, it was the most beautiful girl he ever saw. She was wearing a short sleeveless dress with a cross on her chest. Her dark hair loose on her shoulders. She was holding the arm of a man he didn't notice, speaking with two girls. One with long blond hair he knew only too well for being the source of his recent heart ache and another one with short curled brown hair. But Squall had eyes only for the angel.

            When a servant past him, Squall caught his arm and showed the girl.

            "Who's that girl enlighting that man's arm?"

            "I don't know, sir."

            "She shines more than the stars! Her beauty's like a jewel to a rich lady. Beauty too precious to be possessed, too good for Earth! She would make Siren jealous and Shiva's ice heart melt with emotion. When this dance's over, I'll go to her. Did my heart love until now? No, my eyes swear it! Until tonight, I haven't seen real beauty."

            Raijin was walking around not far. He suddenly stopped at the sound of a familiar voice.

            "I know that voice; must be a Loire ya know?"

            He caught a servant's arm.

            "My staff, ya know! This fool dares coming here to insult our peace, ya know! For the honor of my kind, I think it wouldn't be a crime to lay him dead ya know!"

            Seeing the young man geting angry, Caraway walked to him.

            "What's wrong my young friend? Why so much rage?"

            "Sir, this is a Loire, ya know!" Raijin exploded pointing Squall. "An enemy who dares to show himself in our little party!"

            "Isn't that young Squall?"

            "It is, that damn Squall, ya know!"

            "Calm down, my friend! Leave him alone. He has good manners and to tell the truth, Deling's proud of him like a well governed youth. I wouldn't want anything to happen in my house tonight. Be patient, don't pay attention to him, it's my will. If you respect it, take a graceful face and put aside that angry look of yours which doesn't fit in a party at all."

            Raijin folded his arms, sulking.

            "It fits well when you have a vilain for guest, ya know. I'll not tolerate him, ya know!"

            "Yes you will!" Caraway warned. "I say you will! Who's the master here, you or me? Come on, now! You won't tolerate him? Hyne forgives me, you want to cause trouble among my guests? You want to be the man?"

            "But sir! It's a shame!"

            "Now, now, you're insultent! It could cost you dearly. You want to upset me... Oh, it's time!"

            He turned to the dancers.

            "You're doing well, my friends!" he said then turned to Raijin. "You're quite a pain, so be quiet and behave or else..."

            He turned to servants.

            "Light!" he exclaimed. "More lights, for Hyne's sake!"

            Turning to Raijin again, he frowned as a warning.

            "I'll make you quiet," before turning to the guests. "Cheerful everyone!"

            He walked in the ground, leaving Raijin groaning alone.

            "The patience I'm forced in fights within with anger and it makes me tremble, ya know... I'll go but the rage apparently thin will get bitter, ya know."

            He walked out of the place with a last disgusted look at Squall.

            Rinoa has been left alone climbing down the stairs where she came back from. Squall approached and placed his hand on top of hers, startling her. She looked at him.

            "Was it wrong to touch your hand? If so, I'm ready for punishment."

            "Young man, you're too hard on yourself. Your hand only took mine out of respect. It's like a gentle kiss."

            "Don't angels have lips? Like lions?"

            "Yes, lionheart, lips to eat."

            "Oh. Then dear angel, would you let your lips do what hands do? They're praying you, grant them before their faith turn to despair."

            "Angels stand still or fly away."

            "Then stand still while I claim my purge."

            He bent over her sweet face and brushed her lips with his.

            "Your lips erased the sins of mine."

            "They claimed for themselves the sins they got from yours."

            "You took it? Dear Hyne give it back to me!"

            He kissed her again.

            "You seem to like kisses."

            Edea came from upstairs.

            "Miss," she said. "Your mother would like to speak to you."

            With one last look at Squall still holding her hand, she freed it and went to Julia.

            "Who's her mother?" Squall asked Edea.

            "Young man, her mother's the lady of this house, a good and wise lady. I nursed her daughter, the one you were talking to. I'd say the one who'd win her would be blessed."

            "She's a Caraway?!" Squall exclaimed with despair. "My life's held by my enemy!"

            Irvine came to him and put an arm around his shoulders, not seeing his distress.

            "Let's leave, Squall. The party's come to an end."

            "Yeah... But I'm just more troubled..." he said to himself.

            As all the guests were leaving, Caraway saw them at the door.

            "Are you already leaving? A good meal awaits us!"

            But the guests politely refused, they were tired.

            "Oh, is that so? Fine, than thanks for coming, thank you all and good night. More light over here! Let's go to bed, then!"

            He turned to his cousin.

            "Ah, it's getting late I see. I'll go rest."

            "I'll do that too."

            Everyone was leaving and Caraway climbed the stairs to his chambers. Only Edea and Rinoa were still there, watching the remaining guests leave the mansion.

            "Come here, nurse," Rinoa said. "Who's the gentleman over there?" she asked pointing at a man who was leaving.

            "He's the son and heir of Tiberios."

            "And the one leaving now?"

            "I think it's the young Carlos."

            Then Rinoa pointed Squall.

            "And who's that other one who didn't dance?"

            "Mmh... I don't know."

            "Please, go ask his name."

            Edea went to the leaving people a moment.

            "If he's married, I'll die!" Rinoa said outloud reaching for a ring tied to a chain around her neck.

            Edea came back with the same calm look on her face.

            "His name is Squall and he's a Loire, the only son of your enemy."

            "Oh, no! My love comes from my hatred! I saw him too soon not knowing him and knew him too late. A great love was born and I have to love a hated enemy!"

            Edea looked shocked.

            "What are you saying, my child?"

            "Something one of my dancers taught me."

            A voice coming from upstairs called for Rinoa.

            "Yes, yes, let's go. All the strangers are gone."

            On that night, the stars crossed. Now that they were, it was too late. An awful fate was awaiting, death was waiting to come claim the ones it wanted.

            **So?? I know it's strange because Squall talks a lot and all, but think this: he was raised in Esthar by both Laguna and Raine and never lost anyone! If you think this is the worst crap you've ever read... I'd rather not know about it, cause I'm short tempered and might get angry! I'm kidding, If you think it's crap, go ahead, say it but don't overdo it!**

**            This story's not my favorite either but I just had to do it. That you read it, I'm glad. The second part should come soon (I hope...)**


	2. Part 2: The Stars are Crossed

Part 2 : The Stars are Crossed

****

            _Now old desires doth in his death-bed lie_

_                        And young affection gapes to be his heir;_

_            That fair for which love groan'd for, and would die,_

_                        With tender Rinoa match'd, is now not fair._

_            Now Squall is belov'd, and loves again,_

_                        Alike bewitched by the charm of looks;_

_            But ti his foe suppos'd he must complain,_

_                        And she steals love's sweet faith from fearful looks:_

_            Being held a foe, he may not have access_

_                        To breath such vows as lovers use to swear;_

_            And she as much in love, her means much less_

_                        To meet her new-beloved any where;_

_            But passion lends them power, time means, to meet,_

_                        Tempering extremities with extreme sweet._

Squall, Irvine and Zell were walking on a road close to Caraway's mansion. The young man shut his eyes then started running away fromhis friends. Taken by surprise, Irvine and Zell looked at each other, wondering what has goten to him all of a sudden. Then they went after him but he wasn't listening. Around the corner, he ended up behind the mansion, in front of a wall, higher than him.

            _How can I leave? I... I want to see her again!_

            He grabbed the edge of the wall and climbed it. Then he jumped in the yard, disappearing.

            Irvine and Zell arrived from the corner.

            "Squall!" Irvine called. "Where are you, man?"

            "Do you think he went back hom alone?"  
            "I don't think so. I'll bet after he came here, he jumped over this wall. Call him Zell. He's your best friend, he'll answer."

            Zell punched the ground.

            "Fool... Squall! Come back, stupid! Come here right now! Show me your face over that wall and that will be enough! For the eyes of Quistis, her long hair, her cute feet, her nice legs, her fair thighs and what they hide! He's deaf or what? Come here you fool!"

            "If he hears you, he'll be mad."

            "This can't make him mad. I'm calling in the name of the girl haunting his heart."

            "Come-on! If he came here, it's because another girl haunts him!"

            "Damn! I was hoping you wouldn't say it..."

            Zell turned his back on the wall.

            "Good night then, stupid. I hope you know what you're doing... I'm going back to Balamb. I don't want to sleep here and wait for him, it's too cold. You coming?"

            "Yeah. It's no use looking for him if he doesn't want to be found..."

            They walked away to the entrance of town where they went seperate ways. One headed for Galbadia Garden, the other to Dollet to take a ferry heading for Balamb.

            In the yard, Squall found his way under the wondow to Rinoa's chamber. He clenched his bruised hand from the contact with the stone wall.

            "This is nothing compared to the pain I feel..."

            Then he noticed Rinoa appeared in the window. She opened it and looked at the sky like she was daydreaming.

            _There she is! He's brighter than the sun! It's not the night anymore. She's brighter than stars. How she rests her cheek on her hand... I wish I was the glove of this hand, I could touch her cheek!_

"Why..."

            _She talked... Speak again sweet angel, you shine over my head._

"Squall, Squall... Why are you Squall? Reject your father and forget your name! If you don't want to, swear you'll love me and I won't be a Caraway anymore!"

            "Should I keep listening or answer?" Squall asked himself in a whisper.

            "Only your name is my enemy. You're not a Loire, you're... you! Why... why do you have to be a Loire? Oh, Squall forget your name and in it's place, take me all!"

            Squall came into view under the full moon's light.

            "I heard that!" he said pointing at her. "Call me love and I won't be Squall anymore."

            She startled and frowned, not seeing who was the man spying on her.

            "What kind of man are you to stay out of sight and listen in silence?"

            "I'm not sure how I can introduce myself to you. My name, sweet angel, is a shame to myself because it's your enemy."

            Rinoa brought her hands to her heart.

            "I barely heard that voice but I still recognize it. Aren't you Squall? A Loire?"

            "I'm neither if you hate both."

            "How did you make it here? There are guards and the walls are high! Please! Considering who you are, this place is your downfall if one of my relatives find you here!"

            She seemed scared and worried. But that wouldn't discourage the young man.

            "I climbed this wall thinking about you. Your wings, sweet angel carried me over and close to you. Nothing could have stopped me. So your parents won't be a problem for me."

            "But if they see you, they'll kill you!"

            "With you gentle eyes on me, I can resist them."

            "I would not want them to see you here."

            "I got the night to hide me," he said going back in the shadows. "See?"

            "You're a sneaky lion hiding in the dark."

            "I am, alone for too long. If you refuse me, let them find me here! I'd rather die from their hatred than die out of your love."

            "What kind of guide did you follow?" she asked in bewilderment.

            "Love called me here. I never thought I could react to it like this but if I had to swim to the next continent just to see you, I'd do it."

            Rinoa blushed. She was glad it was dark he couldn't see it. Just to think he heard what she said!

            "I... I would like to deny what I said tonight but that would be lying to myself! Hell! Do you love me? I ... I kinda know you'd say yes but don't swear it. I don't want you to think I'm easy but believe me, I'd be faithful. It would have been different if you wouldn't have heard my confession..."

            Squall was moved. He had completely forgottne about Quistis. Never he heard her speak the way Rinoa did.

            "Dear, I swear on the moon..."

            "No, don't! Don't swear on the moon! It changes every months and I fear my love would do the same!"

            "Then... on what should I swear?"

            "Don't. You don't need to swear at all or of you insist, on yourself."

            "Then from the bottom of my heart..."

            "No, don't! I'm glad to see you, but it's too sudden, too rash! Like Quezacoatl's lighning coming and going. It's getting late... we should stay on this and you should leave. Good night now."

            "Oh! Are you going already?" Squall asked with deception making a step closer to the window.

            "What else could I do?" she asked.

            "Well...we could exchange our feelings."

            "I gave you my love before you even asked. And I wish I could give it again and again..."

            "Oh, Rinoa..."

            He oustretched a hand towards her. She bent over her balcony, trying to reach his hand.

            "Rinoa!" Edea's voice called from inside.

            Both startled and looked at the window.

            "Oh, Hyne, help me... wait a second."

            She disappeared inside. For a moment, Squall feared she was gone and that he would never see her again.

            "Please, was it all just a dream?"

            Rinoa came back and Squall had a sigh of relief.

            "We must hurry then we'll leave each other... But if you wish to see me again, the only way would be marriage so I could stay with you forever! If that's what you want, give a message to the person I'll sent to you tomorrow. Let me know where and when you want the ceremony to occur. Then I'll place my life in hands and I'll follow you to the end of the world!"

            "Lady Rinoa!" Edea called again.

            "I'm coming!" she answered turning her head nervously.

            Then sh eturned back to Squall.

            "But if it's not what you want, then I beg you..."

            "Lady Rinoa!"

            "Be right there! ... to stop seeing me and leave me with my pain. I'll send someone tomorrow."

            "I can barely wait," Squall said placing a fist on his heart.

            "Good night again."

            She left the window and Squall seemed in distress.

            "How dark the night is without your light..." he whispered slowly starting to leave.

            Rinoa suddenly came back on her balcony.

            "Squall!"

            Squall came back and his face lightened up.

            "My soul's calling my name! What a sweet sound is the voice of my beloved."

            "Squall?"

            "Angel?"

            "Rinoa!" Edea called again.

            "When will I send to you?"

            "Nine o'clock."

            "I won't forget... it seems so long. I forgot why I called you back."

            "Then I'll stay until you remember."

            "I'll forget again for you'd always stay here only to remind me how I enjoy your company."

            "And I will stay for you'd always forget. For myself will forget my home's elsewhere."

            Rinoa looked at the sky which was slowly clearing the night away.

            "The day's coming," she said. "I would like you to be gone but not too far, like a pet bird always flying free but coming back to it's master."

            "I wish I was your bird."

            "Friend, I'd wish too but I'm afraid I'd kill you with force caresses. Good night. I'm sad to leave you but I know it's not forever. I could say good night until the day comes..."

            With a last smile, she left. Squall left alone, turned around to leave.

            "Sleep peacefully, sweet angel... the time has come for the lion to leave. I'll go consult a friend of my family to ask for his help and tell him of my happiness."

            And he left the yard, jumping the wall into the empty street.

            Back in Dollet, up the stairs of the pub, there was a man wearing a long robe with the colors of Esthar. He was just sitting there, watching people drink and gamble. It was easy to spot him because of his dark skin. Sometimes, he liked just to sit and watch people live. Few years ago, he became a man of faith but he never forgot his origins or his friends so he was often travelling to Esthar to see his friend Laguna and his family.

            He was sipping a glass of clear wine when a warning voice shouted from downstairs.

            "Hey, you!"

            It was the voice of the bartender.

            "Someone leaving without paying, maybe," the dark man supposed.

            "You're underaged," the bartender continued. "You're not allowed to be here!"

            A young man's voice coming from the stairs answered.

            "I'm not here to drink or gamble, I came to see a friend," he assured.

            "They always say that," the bartender said under his breath.

            Steps came up the stairs. The dark man had a smile, his back turned to the stairs.

            "That voice sounds familiar to me," he said outloud. "The voice of a young friend if I'm not mistaken."

            He turned around and saw Squall walking to him. He looked as grave as usual except for his eyes: they were shining like they never did before except when he was talking about Quistis maybe.

            "If it isn't young Squall."

            "Hi Kiros... I mean, friar..."

            "None of that, Squall. I'm a friend of your father before being a man of faith. Now tell me what is making you so happy so early in the morning. And can I soppose you didn't sleep?"

            "Yeah, but I still feel rested up."

            "Dear Hyne!" Kiros exclaimed. "Have you been with Quistis?"

            Squall arched an eyebrow and shook his head.

            "Quistis? Hell, no, I forgot all about her."

            "That's good," Kiros said nodding in approval. "Well, where have you been then?"

            "I'll tell you everything and save you the trouble of asking other questions. Last night, I went to a ball at my enemy's house and then, it hits me. I got deeply hurt by my enemy and I did the same. Our only way of healing depends on you, Kiros."

            "Speak clearly, Squall or I won't be of much help."

            "You asked for it: I fell in love with the daughter of Caraway and I know she feels the same. The only way for us to live our love freely is to get married. So I'm asking: can you marry us right this day?"

            Kiros looked shocked.

            "You know, it hasn't been for a long time since marriage were done in front of priests again. Ago, it could have been don only in front of witnesses. Aren't you a little young for this? Marriage at 17? Squall, you're still a kid!"

            Squall looked around but no one was paying attention to them. They were too drunk and too busy focusing on which card to play.

            "It's the only way! Our families are enemies for generations there's no way they'd allow us to see each other! If we get married, they won't be able to say a thing!"

            "And what about Quistis? I remember how desperate you looked just thinking about her!"

            Squall looked away.

            "My feelings were not returned. Unlike this girl: she loves me too. And besides, she agreed. And why's that? You always disapproved my feelings for Quistis and told me to bury that love!"

            'To bury it, not dig out another."

            "Please, Kiros! We love each other!"

            Kiros smiled then sighed and got up.

            "I don't know why but I want to help you. Your union could end the never ending war between your families."

            "Thank you so much!"

            "Save you thanks for later."

            They went downstairs and left for Kiros's little church down the street where they would plan everything.

            Meanwhile, Zell and Irvine were walking in the streets of Dollet.

            "Where the Hell is Squall?" Zell asked. "He didn't went home last night, did he?"

            "Not at his father's at least," Irvine answered. "I called him earlier."

            Zell punched the ground.

            "Damn to hell, that cold-hearted girl, that Quistis! She'll drive him nuts, I tell you!"

            "Hey, I learned from Laguna that Raijin, Caraway's nephew, sent a letter to Squall."

            Zell got up and turned to Irvine.

            "A challenge, I bet!"

            "Squall will answer it."

            "Anyone can answer a letter," Zell said.

            "It's not what I meant, I mean he will answer the challenge."

            "He's dead," Zell said. "A man haunted by a girl is in no shape to answer a challenge."

            "Hey, is Raijin so strong?"

            "He's brave and moves like the wind. But he way be a little too confident of himself. That could be his weak spot."

            "Oh? And what's your weak spot?" Zell asked.

            "Girls of course," Irvine answered with a wink.

            Down the street, Squall appeared walking towards them, daydreaming.

            "Look!" Irvine said. "There's Squall!"

            Both hurried to join him.

            "My, you look awful!" Zell exclaimed tapping Squall's shoulder. "Hey, thanks a lot for yesterday!"

            "Hi, guys! What are you talking about?"

            "Oh, you don't get it?" Zell continued frowning. "You left us out there!"

            Squall scratched the back of his head.

            "Sorry, Zell but there was something important I had to do. In this case, there was no need for formalities."

            "Better say a man can leave his friends worrying..."

            "To ease his own pain," Squall finished.

            "You can say that."

            "That's all I have to say."

            "That's all you ever say," Zell teased shrugging.

            "Let me say this..."

            "Say, say!"

            "You're annoying me."

            Zell shrugged again.

            "Keep joking around and you won't have anymore friends to say anything to."

            "Joker...'

            "Oooh! Irvine, help!"

            "I could already claim victory over you."

            "If you're talking about a chocobo race, I'm up. Or are you taking me for a chocobo?"

            "I never saw you differently."

            Irvine laughed heartedly but Zell cracked his knuckles.

            "One more like that and I swear I'll..."

            "You can't, chocobos aren't violent."

            "You're in a real good mood today!"

            "Isn't it what's best to ride a chocobo without any trouble?"

            Zell had a smile.

            "Why you!! Are you done, yet?"

            "I'll be done when you are... chicken-wuss."

            They stared at each other for a while then bursted out into laughter. Zell placed an arm around Squall's shoulders.

            "See? Isn't it better to laugh like this than cry for love? Now that's the Squall I know. Believe me that's for the best. You could only lose yourself to love instead of winning it."

            "Come on, stop it already," Irvine interrupted.

            Zell turned to him.

            "What? You don't want me to keep going?"

            "I was afraid it would be endless."

            "It would have been short, I'm tired."

            "That's perfect," Squall said.

            At the end of the street, a woman dressed in black appeared, a galbadian soldier accompanying her. She had long black hair and she seemed to be looking for something. Her age couldn't be guessed because she seemed young despite the wisdom in her eyes.

            Zell put his fingers in his mouth and whistled at her.

            "Wow!" he exclaimed.

            "It's a shame I don't like elder women, I'd gladly go out with her," Irvine said.

            [**This part was changed a lot because in Romeo and Juliet, Romeo and his friends insult the nurse fo she is ugly. But here, they can't possibly insult Edea: she's far from ugly!**]

            "Pier," she called.

            "Yes, m'am," the soldier answered.

            "Give me my fan please."

            "No don't," Zell objected. "Don't hide yourself from us!"

            Edea bowed in front of them, her hands joined on her skirt.

            "Good day, gentlemen. Hyne blesses you."

            "Hyne gards your looks for eternity," Irvine stated with a wink.

            "My, what kind of man are you?" Edea asked with a warm smile.

            "Just a mortal," Squall answered. "A mortal created by Hyne to insult herself."

            "Well said, to insult herself..."

            Zell and Squall smiled to Edea but Irvine frowned.

            "i didn't mean to intrude but can any of you tell me where I can find young Squall?"

            "Well I can," Squall answered. "For I am young and my name is Squall."

            "Hyne be blessed to let me find you so quickly. I have something to tell you."

            "She's gonna invite him somewhere, maybe," Zell whispered to Irvine.

            "Lucky..."

            Squall turned around, amused but annoyed they kept interrupting.

            "Hey, Squall," Irvine called. "Are you going home? We'll eat there."

            "Right behind ya."

            Zell waved at Edea and Irvine took off his hat at her.

            "Good bye, sweet lady, good bye," Irvine said.

            Zell and him went to the port, leaving Squall behind with Edea.

            "Good bye. Tell me, who's this joyful young man?"

            "Don't bother him. He's all talk and that's about all he is."

            "He doesn't seem like a bad person. But he better be all talk and never try anything funny on me, I may be getting old, I ain't no getting stupid. Don't you think so, Pier?"

            "I've never seen anyone do what he pleases with you m'am," Pier said. "Would anyone try, he would be in big trouble."

            He went to Squall and whispered in his ear.

            "You see, my mistress is a Sorceress..."

            Squall widened his eyes in surprise more than horror.

            "What?"

            'Pier!" Edea exclaimed looking around nervously. "You're not supposed to tell anyone!"

            Pier looked ashamed.

            "Sorry m'am. But this young man looked like a trustful person."

            Squall turned to Edea, curious.

            "A Sorceress... Like the one there was in that war 17 years ago?"

            Edea nodded, knowing perfectly well who Squall was talking about: Adel, the tyrant ruler of Esthar who brought terror on the world. The one to finally bring an end to her reign of tyranny was none other than Laguna, Squall's father which added to his popularity.

            "But don't get it wrong," Edea cut in. "I'm no evil. I'm not even using my powers. Most people ignore I am a Sorceress. Would it be known, it would bring shame to the Caraway for whom I work."

            "Your secret is safe with me," Squall assured.

            "Thanks. My mistress asked to search for you, but I must warn you: I love her as if she was my own flesh and blood so if you ever hurt her... She's still so young... I could make an exception and use my powers on you."

            "I would never hurt and angel like her!"

            "Good," Edea said with a smile. "She'll be very happy."

            "What are you gonna tell her?"

            "I'll tell her you swear to cherish her forever."

            Squall took her apart to tell her of the plan he came up with with Kiros.

            "Tell her to find a way to go confess herself this afternoon. It's at priest Kiros she'll be confessed and married. Here, for the trip."

            He handed her a purse full of gils but Edea shook her head, refusing it.

            "I'm not taking a single gil from you."

            "Come on, you came all the way here."

            "My payment will be to see my mistress with a wedding ring, her arm on yours."

            Squall took back his money.

            "This afternoon you said? She'll be there."

            "And you will hide behind the church. I'll send you a friend of mine with a ladder made of rope. Because only in the secret of the night will I be able to reach my happiness. Bye now, and tell your mistress I can barely wait."

            "I'm certain she feels the same. Hyne blesses you, young man."

            She started leaving but came back.

            "One more thing. Is your friend discreet? It would be a shame to be discovered so close to our goal."

            "He is, don't worry."

            "Good. My mistress is so fragile I wouldn't want to see her heart break. I still remember when she was but a baby. Oh! There's some important young man in town called Seifer Almasy. I know he wants her for himself but it's like she'd better want to see a malboro than see him. She got mad when I said Seifer would be a good man for her... But as I see the look in her eyes when she talks about you I change my mind."

            "Tell Rinoa she's in my heart," Squall said.

            "I will," Edea assured with a smile.

            Squall waved at her then left.

            "I'd tell her a thousand times, she'd never get tired of it."

            She turned to Pier.

            "Let's go Pier. Back to Deling."

            "Yes, m'am!"

            And they went to the entrance of the town.

            Later at the Caraway mansion, Rinoa was looking at her watch, walking around in circles in the backyard.

            "It was nine o'clock when I sent her and she promised to be quick... Alright Dollet is not close by and Edea's not young anymore but still... All those people calling me an angel, I wish I really was so I could have flied to Dollet and find him myself. Oh, Edea, Have you found him?"

            As she was praying to the sky, someone entered the garden behind her. She spun around and saw Edea with Pier. Her eyes lightened but she looked concerned seeing Edea's face.

            "You're finally back! Oh, have you found him? Dismiss this man, please."

            Edea turned to Pier with a smile.

            "Stay out, Pier."

            He bowed and left. Rinoa hurried to Edea, taking her hands in hers.

            "Please, Edea, as the second mother you are to me, what news do bring? But why do youk so sad? Bad news? Or good news?"

            Edea was catching ehr breath.

            "Please, my child, I'm exhausted. I might not look old, I'm still not young."

            "I wish you were my age so you could speak. Sit here."

            Rinoa took Edea to a bench. Even though she looked tired, Rinoa's nurse still looked peaceful as she always did.

            "Speak, please!"

            "By Hyne, what haste!" Edea said with an amused smile. Can't you see I'm out of breath?"

            "But you still have enought breath to tell me you're out of breath. This excuse takes more time to tell than what you bring me that you keep for yourself! It's unfair! Are you bringing good or bad news?"

            "I must say your choice is a great one but you didn't chose a man. Squall is not a man, his face is the most handsome I ever saw, he got better legs and his hands though hidden under gloves are pure. I'm certain he's gentle... Did you eat here?"

            "No, no. But I already knew all that, but what about our wedding? What did he say about this?"

            With an amused smile, Edea took her hands in hers.

            "Oh, my head.... to go faster, I had to use my powers. I have not done it for a long time but I would do anything for you, my child."

            "I'm grateful you do this for me, tell me, what did my beloved say?"

            "He speaks as a gentleman, I swear. He's courteous and graceful too... Where's your mother?"

            Rinoa appeared shocked.

            "Where's my mother? Inside of course, where do you think she'd be? You talk nonsense: He's courteous and graceful too, where's your mother?"

            "Dear Hyne, are you that burning, Rinoa?"

            Rinoa kneeled down in front of Edea and looked at her a pleading way.

            "Please, please for Hyne's sake what did Squall say?"

            "Do you have permission to go to church today?"

            "Yes?"

            "Then hurry to the church in Dollet see Priest Kiros. A husband awaits you there. Hurry there and look for the ladder you beloved will use to reach you at nightfall. I was supposed to do it but I'm afraid I can't. Run, fly little angel. I'll go eat now."

            "Edea!"

            "Go," she said with a smile.

            Rinoa got up, smiling, her face shining more than ever.

            "Thank you, Edea! Let's hurry to happiness! See ya later!"

            Rinoa ran out of the garden to go rent a car at the city's entrance. Edea smiled to her back then got up and went inside.

            In the small church of Dollet, Squall was nervously waiting, getting impatient by the minute. Kiros was standing by his side.

            "May Hyne smile on this joyful day and not bring us any sorrow."

            Squall joined his hands together and closed his eyes.

            "Hyne be blessed. No sorrow could be big enough to soil the happiness I feel close to her. Join our lives with the power bestowed to you."

            "Too much koy knows a violent end and die fast. Be careful not to consume your love in the fire of your passion."

            The door was opened, dragging the men's attention. Rinoa entered the church, looking around like she was impatiently waiting for something. Then she placed her eyes on the duo. Her face lightened up and a big smile appeared on her face.

            "Squall!" she called starting to run.

            "Rinoa!" Squall called making a step forward.

            Then Rinoa seemed to remember she was in a church and just walked quickly towards him. Then she hugged him and he hugged her back. Kiros coughed.

            "Forgive my rudeness, children but this is not the place."

            They released each other and bowed in front of him as an apology.

            "Once I give you Hyne's blessing and join your lives, I'll leave you alone."

            Squall and Rinoa looked at each other, smiling and blushing slightly.

            "Follow me," Kiros said inviting them to the back of the church.

            Squall and Rinoa looked at each other then followed him, hand in hand to have their lives tied to each other's forever.

            **Note: How was that part? The next is coming soon I hope and it will be the end of happiness! Now sadness will come and fights, and deaths! Look forward to it!**


	3. Part 3: Punishment

Part 3: Punishment

****

            A while later, Zell and Irvine were sitting on the shore of Dollet, looking at the waves. But sometimes, Irvine was nervously looking around.

            "Come on, Zell, let's get outta here!" he said. "Some of Caraway were seen around here. If they find us, we won't escape a fight. We're so bored we'll want to fight!"

            "You remind me of people long ago, damn soldiers in the first Sorceress War... They shot at everything except enemies hoping to scare them off and avoid a fight."

            "Me? Comparing me to those?"

            "Just kidding... besides, I'd gladly someone from the Caraway..."

            He laid down on the sand, stretching up.

            "It feels cool being here but it's not the same without Squall... where could he be?"

            "Beats me," Irvine answered shrugging. "Aren't you his best friend? You of all people should know."

            "Ha! What a best friend I am he never tells me anything!"

            "Yeah... Guess you shouldn't be afraid of the Caraway: after all your family is friends with them isn't it?"

            "Uh huh so I shouldn't fight them either... *sigh*"

            People came down the stairs to the beach behind them. It was Raijin and some young soldiers off duty. But all had their weapons with them. Sheated or placed on their back, depending on the weapon.

            "That'd be all!" Irvine exclaimed. "The Caraway!"

            "Man, I don't care anymore,"  Zell said placing his hands under his head.

            Raijin walked towards the duo, looking at the soldiers.

            "Stay close to me, ya know."

            He stopped just behind Irvine and Zell who both got up.

            "I must have a word with one of you, ya know."

            "Just a word?" Zell said. "Associate it with something at least. A word and your staff."

            "Don't push me, ya know! Or I might just do it, ya know!"

            "Oh, because you need to be pushed now?"

            "Zell? Are you with Squall?" Raijin asked almost in disbelief.

            Zell looked around and Irvine chuckled.

            "No. Do you see him anywhere around?"

            "Hum, don't mean to intrude," Irvine stated. "But this is a public place. Stop this or go elsewhere, everyone's looking at us."

            "Like hell, I care!" Zell said folding his arms. "I'm not moving!"

            Up the stairs, a black figure came out of the street, catching the group's attention. It was Squall. He came down the stairs and smiled when he saw the group.

            "Calm down, man," Raijin told Zell. "Here's the one I want, ya know."

            Zell looked up and saw Squall.

            "What the hell do you want with him?"

            Not answering, Raijin pointed a finger at Squall.

            "Squall, the hate I feel for you ask for this term: you're a villain, ya know!"

            Squall blinked with some kind of sorrow.

            "Raijin, the reason I have not to hate you gives you forgiveness. I'm not a villain. Good bye, then, you don't even know me."

            He turned back to leave.

            "Man, I'm insulted ya know! Turn around and fight like a man!"

            "I swear I never insulted you. I have reasons to like you that you will be aware of the day you'll find out why. Dear Caraway, be satisfied with this."

            "What's that?" Zell asked. "Allow me to fix your honor! Raijin, face me!"

            "What do you want from me?"

            "Nothin, just your life for insulting my friend!"

            Raijin took his staff out and made it spin over his head then brought it down.

            "I'm all yours, ya know!"

            Squall looked at them and raised his hands in a call for peace.

            "Zell, stop that!"

            But Zell wasn't listnening. He wanted a fight and would get it.

            "Come on, man! Give me your best shot!"

            Raijin dashed Zell with his staff and Zell blocked crossing his fists. Then he counter-attacked with fierce punches. Alerted by the noises, some people were watching.

            "Come on, Irvine!" Squall exclaimed with concern. "We have to stop them! Please guys!"

            He took out his gunblade and placed it between the fighters. Raijin took out a dagger from his belt and extended his arm right under Squall's to reach Zell. Zell stiffened and Raijin quickly ran away with the soldiers. Squall dropped his gunblade as his face filled with horror.

            "Dammit!" Zell said. "He got me.... Curse your families!"

            He staggered back a few steps holding his side. Pain was on his face and he seemed to have trouble standing, but he was trying to hide it with a fake smile and hiding the blood flowing out of the wound. Irvine came to hold him.

            "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

            "It's just a scratch," Zell assured pressing on his side.

            He dropped on his knees, gritting his teeth with pain.

            "Hold on, my friend!" Squall plead. "It can't be that serious!"

            "No, it's nothing, really..."

            But he collapsed.

            "Zell!" Squall exclaimed.

            Zell looked at Squall through blurry eyes.

            " I thought I had a chance against him... He hit me under your arm.... Squall why did you interfere?"

            "I... I thought it was the right thiong to do..."

            "I know you had good intentions... Curse your two families and their stupid fight... I'm sorry, Squall..."

            He lifted a hand that Squall took and held.

            "Please, hold on, Zell!"

            "I can't ..."

            "Oh, Hyne, please let him live! Zell forgive me..."

            "It's alright... I forgive... you..."

            And his hand turned limp in Squall's. He saw with horror Zell's eyes closened as the life was leaving his body. Tears appeared in Squall's eyes for he was powerless.

            "No... Zell, no!!"

            Relative of the president, Zell, Squall's best friend fought for Squall's honor and was killed by Raijin, cousin to Squall for only an hour. _Oh, Rinoa, _he thought. _Your beauty made me unable to fight for myself..._

            Squall hugged Zell's body as he felt some kind of ball pressing in his chest. Sobs came to him that he was unable to hold. Each more painful than the first. Pain wasn't leaving with each sob, only getting worse, slowly turning into something else.

            "Man, Squall... Zell is... dead..." Irvine said as if he was unable to believe it, to accept it.

            "This... I'll never be able to live in peace now... not until someone pays!"

            "Squall?"

            Squall gently rested Zell on the sand and got up with a frown of rage. The sand was stained with Zell's blood under the dead man. There was pain standing still on his face like dying didn't ease it. But he seemed peaceful despite that.

            After one last look at his departed friend, Squall went back to take his gunblade without a single word, boiling on the inside.

            "**RAIJIN!!**" he yelled at the top of his lungs withdrawing his head backward and spreading his arms.

            Suddenly, he ran up the stairs and into town at incredible speed. With desperate energy. He went so fast, Irvine widened his eyes with horror.

            "He's insane! If he kills Raijin.... that's gonna be very bad!"

            Irvine looked at Zell with sorrow and took him up in his arms. The least he could do was to take him back to his family.

            Squall found Raijin in the central square by a statue. Rage was boiling in his veins.

            "Raijin! You're alive and victorious... Zell is dead! I'm returning the insult: you're a villain! Zell's soul's not far yet and waiting for yours! Yours or mine or both will join him!"

            "Fool! You were his friend so you will join him, ya know!"

            Squall pointed his gunblade at Raijin.

            "I'll kill you, Raijin!"

            They started fighting. Squall was blinded by rage but it also gave him more strength than usual. He moved so swiftly, Raijin could barely follow him. He was nearly out of battle already, allowing him to perform his special technique.

            "Raijin Special!"

            He dashed Squall with high speed spinning his staff around but Squall frowned, feeling invincible, as if Zell was fighting with him.

            "This won't hurt me!"

            Squall swiftly moved aside and pierced Raijin with his gunblade. Raijin stiffened and reach for his chest where the gunblade had struck. Squall stared at him like a cold blooded murderer, emotionless. His eyes were blank as he didn't care at all and his face would bring a chill up anyone's spine. (I hope you get the picture, I really tried hard to tell how I picture him)

            "Damn..." Raijin whispered as he fell.

            Irvine came from the street, carrying Zell in his arms. Squall was just standing there, staring at Raijin he just killed without a single word or move.

            "Run, Squall!" Irvine exclaimed as he quickly looked around with concern. "Go! The townspeople are coming! With Raijin dead... Don't just stand there! The President will sentence you to death if you're caught! Leave! GO! Run, hurry!"

            "Irvine, I..." Squall trailed off.

            "What are you waiting for?" Irvine asked frowning at him. "Fool!!"

            Squall gave him a sorry look and took a last glance of Zell's face. Blood was rolling down his gunblade he still had in hands. Grabbing it, he ran away.

            A noisy bunch of townspeople holding all kinds of weapons entered the central square. One looked at Irvine still holding Zell's body.

            "Where is he? That Raijin who killed Zell?" he asked.

            "He's right there," Irvine answered with tilting his head towards Raijin.

            The man walked towards him, not seeing the lethal wound that killed him.

            "Get up and come with me to the President!"

            The President suddenly showed up with soldiers. Maybe some witness of the early fight had him warned. But he was not alone. General Caraway was following along with his wife. From another street arrived Laguna, Raine a a few Esthar soldiers. They had come looking for Squall since he didn't go back home the precedent night and heard rumors of a fight so they came.

            "Where are the ones responsible of this fight?" the President asked.

            Irvine stepped forward and started talking, sadness in his voice for his friend's loss but also sympathy for Deling: Zell was of his family.

            "Mister President, I'll tell you everything that has happened."

            He turned towards Raijin's body.

            "Here's the one that was killed by Squall after he killed Zell."

            Julia kneeled beside Raijin. She had tears rolling down her face as she placed her arms on him.

            "Raijin!" she exclaimed. "My nephew, the son of my brother! Oh, Escalus! The blood of our family was spilled! If you're fair, you'll ask for the blood of the Loire to flow as well to avenge ours! Oh, Raijin!"

            But the President didn't pay attention to her complaints.

            "Irvine, who started this fight?"

            "Raijin, killed by Squall," he said. "Squall tried to ignore the insults he gave him to avoid a fight. He was calm and said that it would cause trouble. But Raijin was in a fury and didn't listen. He took his staff and pointed it at Zell who wanted to wash the insults made on Squall's family with a fight. Squall tried to stand between them, telling them to stop. When he stood between them, Raijin pointed a dagger at Zell under Squall's arm, giving the fatal blow. Then Raijin ran away. In a stated of rage, Squall went after him with only revenge in his mind. Carrying Zell's body, I didn't have time to do anything. Squall had his weapon in hand and he killed him really quickly, only moved by his rage at the loss of his best friend. Seeing Raijin fall, Squall ran away. Let me die if I'm lying!!"

            Julia got up, frowning with tears of fury and pain in her eyes. She pointed a finger at Irvine, accusing him.

            "He's of the Loire family; his feelings are making him lie, he's not telling the truth! There must have been twenty of them together to lead this fight and kill him! I'm asking for justice, mister President! Squall killed Raijin; Squall must not live!"

            The president turned to her and frowned.

            "Squall killed Raijin, but Raijin killed Zell. Who will pay for the loss of my blood?"

            "It mustn't be Squall!" Laguna interfered. "He was a friend of Zell. His crime only ended what the law would have decided: Raijin's life."

            "And for that, he's exiled right away. I'm a victim of your hatred, my blood is flowing because of your stupid quarrels. You'll both be amended for this and I won't listen to any pleas so keep them for yourself. Squall better hide fast. The second he's found here would be his last. Take this body and give him to his family. Mercy only kills forgiving those who kill."

            He asked two soldiers to take Zell from Irvine which they did. Some took Raijin and the Caraway left the town, the General putting an arm around his wife's sghoulders to calm her cries of sorrow. Irvine turned a sorry and sad face towards the Loire. Raine placed her hands together on her face as she thought of what would happen if Squall would ever show up.

            "My son's exiled... we'll never see him again..."

            She pressed herself against Laguna who tried to comfort her.

            "At least he's still alive..."

            Irvine took off his hat and lowered his head in front of the couple. It was but an excuse to hide the guilt and tears on his face for Zell's death crushed him too.

            "I'm sorry. If only I'd have stopped them..."

            "I'm not taking you responsible, Irvine," Raine said. "Zell was also your friend..."

            Not adding anything else, Laguna lead Raine out of the town. Irvine followed, still holding his hat and keeping his head down. He lost a friend and his cousin in the same time. The soldiers followed their president out of town. Except for a stain of blood on the ground, nothing reamined of the fight.

            Rinoa as walking in her room, sometimes stopping her pace in front of the balcony to look at the setting sun.

            "Go away, stupid sun! How long will you stay in the sky to keep my love away? Come night, come! And bring my lover into my arms!!"

            She had her arms opened like she wanted to embrace the sky.

            "Come, Squall," she whispered. "Come with the darkness and let us officially be joined forever..."

            She caught a sudden glimpse of someone coming outside so she ran outside on the balcony. Her face lightened up seeing it was Edea.

            Then she went back in her room to wait at the door. Impatiently, she clenched her hands together. Edea entered at last, a ladder made of rope under her arm.

            "Finally, I'll have some news! Is this the ladder Squall told you to bring?"

            "Yes, yes..."

            She dropped it with a desperate look on her face. Rinoa started worrying as she saw Edea clenching her hands together.

            "What's wrong? Why the grave face?"

            Edea looked up at Rinoa then back at her hands.

            "Dear Hyne... he's dead, he's dead! What a sad day, he's killed... we must be cursed..."

            Rinoa widened her eyes in horror as she feared the truth.

            "Could heaven be so cruel?"

            "Squall could if heaven couldn't... Oh, Squall! Who would have thought? Squall!"

            "What kind of demon are you to torture me like this?" Rinoa asked dropping on her knees in front of Edea, unable to sustain the pressure. "Is Squall dead? I only need one word as an answer. Say yes and it will poison me faster than a malboro's breath. I'll be no more if I ever hear yes. Could you answer please? Is he dead? Say yes or no and this single word will decide my fate..."

            Edea closed her eyes and shook her head.

            "I saw the wound with my own eyes... on his male chest... A sad corpse, a bloody sad corpse, pale, pale as ashes covered with blood, dried blood... At this sight, I fainted."

            "Oh, my heart breaks! Break at once! My eyes are jailed! Close to do light! Evil Earth fall with Squall in the same coffin."

            Edea then looked at Rinoa.

            "Oh, Raijin, Raijin a good friend I had! Honest gentleman! I had to live and see you die!"

            Rinoa widened her eyes again at those words.

            "What do you mean? Was Squall killed and Raijin is dead? My dear cousin and my husband even dearest? Let Alexander's light blast the rest of the world! Who's alive if those two aren't?"

            "Raijin is no more and Squall is exiled!" Edea said taking her head in her hands in shock. "Squall who killed him is exiled."

            Rinoa brought a hand to her mouth.

            "Oh, my Hyne! Did Squall's hand spill Raijin's blood?"

            "Yes, alas, yes!"

            Rinoa got up and faced her back on Edea, her hands clenched on her chest.

            "Who would have thought such an evil being could hide under such beauty? Why did it have to be this way?"

            "You can't judge men on their appearances," Edea said. "They're all traitors, good for nothing. I need a drink after all these events. Shame on Squall!"

            Rinoa spun around to face Edea and pointeda threatening finger at her.

            "May your tongue be ripped off for wishing such a thing!" she exclaimed. "He's not born for shame! Shame would be ashamed to stand in his face where honor should be. Oh, what a monster I am for bad mouthing him!"

            "Can you say any good of the man that killed your cousin?"

            "Can I say bad of the man who's my husband? Who would be faithful to him if I, his wife for three hours is not? But why did you kill my cousin? It must be because he woulod have been killed by my cousin otherwise!"

            She rubbed her eyes with annoyance.

            "Go away, stupid tears! My husband, whom my cousin wanted to kill is alive and Raijin who wanted to kill my husband is dead. It's a happy day, why cry? There's one more painful word to my heard than Raijin's death: Raijin is dead and Squall is... exiled. Exiled! That single word has killed 10 000 Raijin. That Raijin died is already a woe but why isn't it enough? Squall is exiled there's no reason to let go this pain."

            She turned to Edea.

            "Where are my mother and father?"

            "They're crying and sobbing on the corpse. Do you want to join them? I'll take you there."

            "They're cleaning the wounds with their tears! I'll save mine when they have no more fo rSquall's exile. Pick up these ropes... Poor ladder, you would have showed him the way to my bed. Still a virgin, I'll die a virgin widow. Death instead of Squall will take my virginity."

            "Go to your room!" Edea said getting up. "I'll find Squall to console you. I know where he is. He will be here tonight, I'll go to him. He's at Kiros'."

            Rinoa took the ring off the chain around her neck.

            "Find him, please! Give him this ring and tell him to come give me his last farewells!"

            Kiros was walking in his place. Squall behind him. He looked devastated. Outside, the sun was getting down, the night was closing in.

            "Come here, Squall, fearful guy. You must be under a curse."

            "You're not telling me anything new... What's the president's decision? What else can make my life worse than it already is?"

            Kiros walked to him and placed his hands on his shoulders.

            "That's what I'm here to tell you."

            Squall slowly nodded with his eyes closed.

            "What sentence could be less than death sentence?"

            "He did not judge that hard but it still is hard to say: he didn't want you dead but exiled."

            Squall shown a desperate look as he broke free of Kiros and turned around. He took his head in his hands.

            "Exiled! I beg you, tell me it's death! Exile sounds worst than death itself. Not exiled!"

            "You're exiled form Galbadia and you can't find refuge on Balamb Island for it is now under Galbadia."

            "And going to Esthar would endanger my family..."

            "I'm afraid so but there is the Centra continent and Trabia..."

            "Out of Galbadia, there's nothing. Only hell and torture. Exiled from here is being exiled from the world and this exile is death. Being exiled means death with another name!"

            "According to the law, you should be dead! How ingrate! The President took your side and changed death into exile. You don't even see your luck?"

            "It's a curse, not a luck! Heaven is where Rinoa is; every living creature can see her but not me! Even an insignificant fly can touch her hand and see a smile on her face but not me: I'm exiled! And you tell me it's better than death! The second you said the word was the second I died! You wanted me dead but didn't have anything better than this word: exile?"

            "You're blinded by love, let me say something," Kiros said walking towards Squall to reach him.

            But Squall broke away.

            "No, you will talk about exile again."

            "I'll give you the armor to keep off that word. Philosophy will comfort you in your exile."

            "Exile again!" Squall exclaimed placing his hands over his ears. "To hell with philosophy! If philosophy cannot make Rinoa move a city, make the President change his mind, it's good for nothin, don't say anymore!"

            Kiros shrugged.

            "I can see it. Mad men have no ears."

            "How could they when wise men have no eyes?"

            "Let me talk to you about your situation."

            "You can't talk about things you don't know! If you were young like me and Rinoa would be your beloved, if married for an hour, you would have killed Raijin, if you would be completely lost and exiled just like me, then you could speak, you could tear your hair and fall on the floor just like me to measure and unmade grave!"

            And he let himself fall on the ground where he remained. That's when someone knocked at the door. Kiros turned to him, nervous.  
            "Get up, someone's here... Squall hide yourself."

            "I won't; unless my painful sighs could create a mist to hide me from people's sight..."

            Knocking again.

            "In a minute, dear Hyne what madness!"

            Kocking.

            "I'm coming, I'm coming!" he said as he walked to the door. "Who's knocking so hard? Where do you come from? What do you want?"

            "Let me in and you'll hear my message," Edea's voice came through the door. "I come on behalf of lady Rinoa."

            "Welcome, then," Kiros said as he opened the door.

            Edea came in and she looked at Kiros with an alarmed face.

            "Dear messeger of Hyne, tell me where is my lady's lord, where is Squall?"

            Kiros pointed Squall still laying on the ground.

            "There, on the floor, drunken by his own tears."

            "Just like my lady, just like her."

            "Woeful sympathy, piteous situation," Kiros said shaking his head.

            "That's how she lays, sobbing and crying, crying and sobbing," Edea said with sadness as she walked towards Squall.

            She bent over him.

            "Get up, get up. Get up if you're a man. For Rinoa's sake, for her sake rise and stand! Why fall into despair?"

            Squall got up like he was startled.

            "Edea!"

            "Oh, sir... Death is at the end of everything."

            "You mentionned Rinoa! How is she? Doesn't she look at me like a hardcore killer now that I spoiled the birth of our happiness with blood close to hers? Where is she and how is she? What does my dearest love says about our misery?"

            Edea lowered her head and closed her eyes.

            "Oh, she doesn't say anything young sir; but she cries. Then she throws herslef on her bed, then get up and calls Raijin. She screams your name then falls again."

            Squall turned his head aside.

            "It seems this name kills her like the curse hand that murdered her cousin!" Squall said looking at his hand. "Tell me, Kiros, tell me in which evil part of my skull my name's hiding! Tell me so I can force it out!"

            He took a nice but deadly looking dagger from his belt. It was a family treasure with jewels on the handle. The blade was like fire coming out of the dragon handle.

            He turned it to him like he wanted to stab himself.

            "No!!" Edea screamed as she took it from him.

            "Hold your desperate hand," Kiros said. "Are you a man? Your looks yells you are but your tears are of a woman and that salvage action says you're unreasonnably furious like a wild beast. I thought you were thougher than that! You killed Raijin adn now you want to kill yourself. You would kill the woman living only for you? Get up, young man! Your love is strong and your Rinoa's still alicve, Rinoa for whom you wantd to die earlier: aren't you happy? Raijin wanted to kill you but you killed him! Law wanted you dead but changed your sentence for an exile. You're blesse like no one else was before and you want to die? Fool!"

            "Dear Hyne!" Edea exclaimed. "I could stay here all night and listen to your wise words."

            She turned towards Squall.

            "Young man, I'll tell my lady that you will come."

            "Go," Squall said with a wave of his hand. "And tell my beloved to prepare herself to ground me."

            "Here, sir. A ring she asked me to give you," she said handing him the ring. "Come quick now, because it's getting late."

            With a warm smile of encouragement, Edea left.

            "I feel comforted now," Squall said putting the ring on.

            "Go then," Kiros said. "Good night but be careful your sake depends on it. Leave Galbadia before the night ends. Or disguise yourself when the next day begins. Go take refuge with the Shumi Tribe. They owe your father. I'll send a servant of your family there to keep you aware of the events here. Give me your hand..."

            Squall did and Kiros clenched it.

            "It's late. Farewell and good night."

            After one last look of his friend, Squall hurried outside and took a car to Deling. He carefully hid it away from the city to avoid being noticed. Dressed in black would make things but Deling was all lightened up. He managed to move out of people's sight to the back of the Caraway mansion. He found the ladder of rope and climbed it. Silently. Someone was waiting on the balcony. Rinoa quickly helped him up and pulled him inside her room where she wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him.

            Meanwhile in the main hall of the mansion, Caraway and his wife were talking to Seifer Almasy. With his blonde hair and his grey trench coat, he looked quite noble.

            "Things have gotten bad, sir," Caraway said. "We didn't have time to move our daughter. You see, she really loved her cousin, just like me... Well, we're born to die. It's pretty late she won't come down tonight. I'll tell you that without your company, I would have been in bed for an hour."

            "When death is around, there's no place for love," Seifer said turning to Julia. "Good night, miss. Give your daughter my regards."

            "Yes, sir. And early tomorrow, I'll know her thoughts. Tonight she's locked in her pain."

            "Sir Almasy, I can hardly offer you my daughter's love but I think she'll obey me for everything, and more... Julia, tomorrow, you'll tell her about Seifer's love and the next wednesday... Wait! What day is it?"

            "Monday, sir General," Seifer answered.

            "Monday? Hah! Ha! Then wednesday's too soon. It will be thursday... you'll tell her that thursday she'll be married to this noble young man. Will you be ready? This haste isn't too much? It will not be a big deal: a friend or two! You see, Raijin's murder is so fresh people could think we don't care if we have a big celebration. So we'll have half a dozen friends and that will be all. What do you say about thursday?"

            "General, I wish thursday would be tomorrow."

            "Good. You can leave now. It will be thursday then. Tomorrow Julia, you'll get Rinoa ready for the wedding day. Farewell, sir. Dear, there's light! It's so late that soon it will be early. Good night."

            Seifer bowed and left while Caraway and his wife were climbing up the stairs to go to bed.

            It was about dawn when Rinoa and Squall stood at the balcony. Rino was only wearing a gown but Squall was almost fully dressed. Only his jacket was missing. He had an arm around her waist and she was resting her head on his shoulder.

            "Are you leaving?" she asked with a sigh. "It's not morning yet, it was the nightingale and not the lark you heard. He always sings during the night on that tree over there. Believe me, it was the nightingale."

            "It was the lark, the morning's messenger. Look, my love," he said poiting the horizon. "Look at those lights on the edge of the clouds. Happy morning is coming. I must leave and live or stay and die."

            "That light isn't the morning's light, I know it. It's a meteor the sun shows to guide your way towards Trabia. Stay, you don't have to leave yet."

            "Let it be then!" Squall exclaimed hugging her. "Let them put me to death; I'm glad if that's what you want. This grey light is not the morning's eye, it's only the reflection of Siren's brow. And it was not the lark I heard. I wish more to stay than I have the will to leave. Let death come, it's welcomed! That's what Rinoa wants... How are you, my soul? Let's talk, it's not morning."

            "It is, it is!" Rinoa exclaimed pushing him away from her. "Leave, hurry! Run! It's the lark singing. It is said that the lark makes sweet diversions, well she divides us and it,s not sweet. They say the lark and the toad exchanged their eyes. I wish they would have exchanged their voices as well since this voice hunts you away. Leave now! The day is getting clearer."

            She was pushing Squall towards the balcony.

            "Clearer?" Squall said. "The darker our woes!"

            "Miss!" a voice called.

            Rinoa spun around and saw Edea coming from the door.

            "Edea!"

            "Lady, your mother is coming to your room. The day comes, be careful."

            And she left to buy them as much time as she could.

            "Then, window, let the day in and my life out," Rinoa said.

            Squall grabbed his jacket in haste.

            "Farewell! One kiss and I'll leave."

            She kissed him and he went down the balcony. Rinoa bent over it to look at him.

            "So you're gone? Love, my lord, my friend! I'll need to hear from you every hours of the day. There are so many days in an hour! On this count, I'll be quite old when I see you again!"

            "Farewell. I won't miss a chance to send you greetings, my love."

            "Do you think we'll ever meet again?" she asked with despair.

            "I have no doubts. All this pain will make our times together even sweeter."

            "Oh, Hyne! I have a bad feeling. Now that you're down there, you look like a dead man in a thomb. My eyes fail me or you're pretty pale."

            "Believe me, my love, you're pretty pale, too. Dry sorrow drinks our blood. Farewell! Farewell."

            And he jumped the wall at the end of the yard, disapearing from Rinoa's sight. She turned her back to the yard and joined her hands in front of her face.

            "Hyne, Hyne, all men call you fickle. If you are, what do you want from him? Hyne, be fickle then you won't keep him long, I hope, and send him back to me."

            "Dear daughter, are you up?" a voice called from the other side of her room.

            Rinoa startled.

            "Who calls? My mother? Is she down so late or up so early? What strange cause brings her here?"

            The door was opened and Julia came in. She was still in a gown and her hair were not combed properly yet. She just got up. She went straight for Rinoa and placed her hands on her shoulders. Rinoa had tears in her eyes which worried Julia.

            "How are you, Rinoa?"

            "I'm not well, mother."

            "Still crying for your cousin's death?" Julia asked with concern. "Do you wish to wash him away with your tears? If you could, you could not revive him. Then stop. Some grief shows love, but too much shows a less of wisdom."

            "Let me cry again for this loss."

            "You will only feel the loss but not the friend for whom you cry."

            "I feel it so much the loss of this friend, I can't help to cry forever."

            "Do so, my girl. What makes you cry is not to know him dead but to know alive the villain that slaughtered him."

            "What villain, mother?"

            "Well, that villain, Squall!"

"There are miles separating a villain from him. May Hyne forgive him! I forgive him with all my heart but still no other man grieves my heart."

"That is because the murderer lives!"

"Yes, mother, from the reach of my hands. No one but I would avenge my cousin's death!"

"We will get revenge, don't worry. Don't cry anymore. I'll send someone to Trabia where now lives the exiled renegade. He will receive an unknown potion that will send him keep Raijin company, and then, I hope you'll satisfied."

"I will be satisfied when I see Squall... dead.... is my poor heart for the loss of my kinsman. Find a man to deliver the poison, I will prepare it. Upon receiving it, Squall will rest in peace. My heart suffers to hear his name, unable to go to him to wreak the love I had for Raijin upon the body of this murderer."

"Find the means, I'll give the man. But now I have joyful news," Julia said with a smile.

"Joy is welcome in such needful time. What are they?"

"Well, well, you have an excellent father. To get you out of your pain, he brought out a day of joy. One that you didn't expect, or hoped for."

            "What will this joyful day be, mother?"

            "Well, my child, thursday on the morning, the young gentleman Seifer Almasy will take you to the church and make you his joyful bride."

            Rinoa widened her eyes in surprise mixed with bewilderment.

            "What? He will not make me his joyful bride! I'm surprised with so much haste: order my wedding before the man to be my husband tried to approached me! Please, mother, tell my father I don't want to get married yet!" she plead as she held her mother's hands with desperate eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks. "If I ever get married, I swear, it would be to Squall whom you know I hate, rather than Seifer! Talk about news!"

            Julia moved away from Rinoa, frowning and shocked by her daughter's tone.

            "Your father's coming. Tell him yourself and we'll see how he takes it."

            The door left opened after Julia came in gave way to the General followed by Edea.  
            He looked at Rinoa. She was sobbing. At this sight, he opened his arms to the light coming from the window, as if he was embracing it.

            "When the sun sets, the ground drizzle dew. But for the sunset of my brother's sun, it rains downright. Still in tears, my girl? How can it be that there are so much tears in one little body?"

            He turned to Julia, not waiting for an answer.

            "Well, my dear, have you told her of our plans?"

            "Yes, but she refuses. She thanks you, the fool. I wish she'd be married to her grave!"

            "Wait, wait, I don't get it," Caraway interrupted to figure out what she said. "What? She refuses?! She thanks us... Isn't she proud, doesn't she feel blessed, unworthy as she is is to have, thanks to us, such a worthy gentleaman for husband?"

            Caraway was getting angry.

            "I'm not proud," Rinoa said, "but thankful. I cannot be proud of what I hate, but thankful even for hate, that is meant love."

            "Well, well, miss logic!" Caraway started getting angrier. "What is this?! _I'm proud,  I thank you,  I thank you not, and not proud._ Young lady, get your fine legs ready to take you to church next thursday with Seifer, or I'll drag you there! Ungrateful, spoiled brat!"

            Julia turned to Caraway to try and calm him down a little.

            "Calm down, dear. Are you mad?"

            Rinoa fell on her knees in front of her father.

            "Father, please! I beg you to listen to me!"

            "Go to hell! Disobedient wretch! You heard me: go to church thursday or don't ever face me again! Don't speak, don't reply and don't answer me back! My fingers itch!" 

            He turned to Julia, anger burning in his eyes.

            "Dear, we thought our union was poorly blessed, because Hyne granted us this only child," he said pointing at Rinoa still on her knees. Now I see that this child was already too much and we were cursed to have her! Get away from me, ingrate!"

            Edea came behind Rinoa and placed her soft hands on her shoulders to comfort her from her father's wrath. Maybe to try and protect her from it.

            'Hyne blesses her," she said. "You're wrong to talk to her like that."

            "And why is that, Lady Wisdom? Hold your tongue, you're forgetting your place!"

            "What I say is the truth!"

            "Hyne, Good day!"

            "Can't we speak?"

            "Silence, mumbling fool! We don't need any words from you here!"

            "You're too hot," Julia interfered.

            "Hyne, it makes me mad! Day, night, every hour of the day, every minute being busy or not, alone or with company, my only concern was to get her married. Finally I found a gentleman of noble lineage, young with a fair education blessed with a lot of qualities, such a man as one can wish for offers his fortune, a crybaby fool answers: I don't wanna get married, I can't love, I'm too young, please forgive me! Ha! If you don't wed, I'll show you how I forgive you! Get lost whenever you want, you won't live here with me anymore. Be careful and think about it. Put your hand on your heart and think this through. If you're my daughter, I'll give you to my friend, if you're not, go to hell! Beg, starve and die in the streets, because I swear on my soul, I'll never acknowledge you and nothing of my possessions will be yours. Count on it, think, I'll keep my promise!"

            He spun around and left the room still burning with so much rage, he was surrounded with a red aura only Edea could see.

            "Is there no pity on the skies that sees into the bottom of my grief?"

            She turned to Julia, tears rolling down her cheeks.

            "Please, mother, don't reject me! Delay this wedding for a month, a week! Or else make the bridal bed in the dim monument where Raijin lies!"

            Julia turned around, facing her back on her daughter.

            "Don't talk to me, I've got nothing to say to you. Do what you want, I'm done with you."

            She left after her husband.

            "Oh, Hyne! Edea!" she exclaimed turning to whom she thought was her only ally, grabbing her skirt. "How can this be prevented? My husband is still on earth but my faith is in heaven. How can it come back down unless my husband sends it to me from heaven by leaving earth? Comfort me, give me advices like you always do! Is it possible that heaven plays such games to someone like me? Say something! Don't you have a word of comfort? Comfort me, Edea!"

            Edea kneeled down in front of Rinoa.

            "Well, listen to this: Squall is exiled. And I would bet the whole world to nothing that he won't come back to claim you. Or if he does, it will be under the cover of the night. In that case, I think you should marry sir Almasy. He's a lovely gemtleman! Squall is a dish cloth to him. An eagle doesn't have an eye so green and so quick as Seifer. Let my heart be cursed if you're not happy with this second marriage. It's better than your first. Your first is dead or it would be better if it were than living here and be of no use to you."

            "Do you speak from your heart?"

            "And from my soul. Or else let both of them be damned!"

            "Amen!" Rinoa said getting up.

            "What?" Edea said getting up as well.

            "You comforted me much... Go and tell my mother that since I displeased ,y father, I'm gone to see priest Kiros to make a confession and be absolved."

            "Yes," Edea said with a smile. "I'm going. This is a wise decision."

            With a last smile at Rinoa, Edea left.

            "Damnation, cursed fiend! Which is your worst sin, to wish me forsworn or dispraise my lord with the same mouth that praised him not so long ago thousands of times? Go away councellor. Between you and my heart, there's nothing anymore. I'll find the priest and ask for a remedy. If it fails, I have the power to die..."

            She went out of the room then left the mansion to head for Dollet, a fatality look on her face.

**Note: Done! Only two parts to go! Sorry it was long, the longest part so far! 20 pages to type until the end. Part IV shouldn't take to long to come. Thanks for reading! Don't give up reading, it's almost done! Review please! If you could alread find the time to read this long thing, you can take a little 2 minutes to tell me what you think!**


	4. Part 4: I'm Yours and Yours Only

**Part 4: I'm Yours And Yours Only...**

****

            Inside Kiros' cell, Seifer was telling him about the wedding.

            "Thursday, sir?" Riros asked widening his eyes with surprise. "The time is very short."

            "My father Caraway wants it that way," Seifer answered shrugging. "I would never do anything to slow his haste."

            Kiros took his chin.

            "You say you don't know the lady's mind," he said frowning. "That's a course I don'y like."

            "She keeps weeping for Raijin's death. So I didn't really talked of love. There's no place for love in a house of tears. Now her father thinks it's dangerous that she gives her sorrow too much sway. With his great wisdom, he hasted our marriage to stop the flow of her tears. The sadness keeping her in loneliness will dissolve itself in society. Now you know the reasons of this haste."

            Kiros turned his back on Seifer.

            "But I know too well why it should be slowed," he said to himself.

            Then footsteps brought him to turn around where he noticed Rinoa walking towards him through the door left opened.

            "Look sir, here comes the lady."

            She entered the cell. Seeing her, Seifer's face was lightened up by a rare and warm smile of joy. He bowed in front of her, his arm on his stomach.

            "Glad to see you, my lady and my wife!"

            Rinoa looked at him with some traces of disgust.

            "Maybe, sir; when I may be a wife."

            "You can and you must my love. Thursday."

            "What must be will be."

            "That's a certain thing," Kiros said.

            "Have you come to make a confession to the priest?" Seifer asked her.

            "To answer to that would be to confess to you," she answered.

            "Don't hide to him that you love me," Seifer told her with an assured tone.

            Rinoa turned to Kiros with a blank face.

            "I confess to you that I love him."

            "So will you, I'm sure, that you love me."

            "If I do, it will be of bigger price; being spoke of behind your back, that to your face."

            Seifer walked towards her. He placed a gentle hand on her cheek and looked at her with some kind of sadness.

            "Poor soul, how tears have changed your face."

            "They won a small victory; it was bad enough befor their spill."

            "Those words are harder on your face than your tears."

            "It's not that hard, it's true. I tell this truth to my face."

            "Your face is mine and you slandered it."

            "Maybe, since it's not mine," she finished turning to Kiros. "Do you have a moment, holy father or should I come back this evening?"

            "I have all my time, thoughtful child," Kiros answered before turning to Seifer. "My lord, we need time alone."

            "Hyne keeps me from disturbing devotion! Rinoa, early thursday, I'll come get you out of bed. Until then, farewell and keep this holy kiss."

            He gently kissed her lips then left after a last smile at his bride-to-be.

            With tears shining in her eyes, Rinoa turned to Kiros once Seifer was out of sight.

            "Shut the door, then come cry with me. There's no hope anymore, no cure, no help."

            Kiros closed the door and turned to her.

            "I already know your grief, Rinoa. And I'm anxious. I know that thursday without delay, you'll be married to this man."

            "Don't tell me you know that without telling me how to prevent it! If you can't find any remedy in your wisdom but call my resolution wise, I'll end everything with this knife!"

            She picked up a dagger from her back under her blue gown and held it close to her chest. She was frowning with tears of despair shining in the corner of her eyes.

            "Hyne joine my heart to Squall's and you joined our hands. This hand here that you sealed to Squall's, will seal a new contract before my heart, faithful, turns traitorous giving itself to someone else! This will end them both. With your experience, give me some advices and quickly! Or else, look! I'll take take this bloody knife as a way between my distress and I. It will seal my fate if your knowledge can't help me! Answer me! I long to die if you don't give me any remedy!"

            She raised the knife like she would stab herself as tears rolled down her cheeks.

            "Stop, daughter! I see some kind of hope, but it's as desperate as what we want to prevent. If you have the will to kill yourself rather than marry sir Almasy, it's possible you'll dare to face a thing like death to push away this shame. If you have this courage, I'll give you a remedy."

            Rinoa brought away the knife, hope replacing despair.

            "Rather than marry Seifer, tell me to jump off Balamb Garden, or wander around the D-district prison, tell me to crawl with Anacondaurs; tie me up surrounded by roaring Ruby Dragons, send me into a freshly dug grave and hide me with a dead man in his shroud. Order me to do things that made me tremble just to say them and I'll do it without fear or hesitation to remain the unstained wife of my sweet love."

            "Then listen: go back home and look calm. Say you'll marry Almasy. Tomorrow wednesday. Tomorrow night, make sure that you sleep alone, that your nurse doesn't sleep in your room. Once in bed, take this vial and swallow it's content."

            He showed her a small crystal bottle containing a clear liquid.

            "Right after you'll feel cold in your veins, your pulse will stop beating. No heat or breath will show that you live. Roses of your lips and cheeks will fade. Your eyes will be closed. Every part of your body will be stiff and cold as death. You will be like this 42 hours and then you'll awaken from sweet slumber. Next morning, when your fiancé comes to get you out of bedm he'll find you dead. Then, dressed with your best clothes, you'll be carried in an uncovered bier to the same vault where all the Caraways rest. But before you wake up, Squall will be aware of our plans with my letters and will come. Him and I will wait for your awakening and this same night, Squall will take you to Trabia. Then you'll be saved from shame if nothing makes your courage fail when the time comes."

            "Give me that!" she said carefully taking the bottle. "Nothing will fail me!"

            She looked at it like it was her only hope. And it was.

            "Here, go! Be strong and brave in your resolution. I'll send a priest to Trabia with a message for your husband."

            "Love, give me strength," Rinoa said holding the bottle to her heart. "This strength will save me. Farewell, priest."

            "Good luck."

            Rinoa left the cell, hiding the bottle in her gown.

            In the main hall of Caraway's mansion, the general, his wife, Edea and some soldiers were getting everything ready.

            Caraway held a piece of paper to one of the soldiers.

            "You'll invite everyone with their names on this paper."

            "Yes, sir!" the soldier said saluting before leaving.

            "You!" Caraway called pointing another soldier. "Get me twenty good cooks!"

            "I'm on my way!"

            He left.

            "We shall be much unfournished this time," he said. "Is my daughter gone to priest Kiros?"

            "Yes, sir," Edea answered.

            "Maybe he will have a good influence on her."

            The door was opened and Rinoa entered, closing it behind her.

            "Look how happy she looks back from church!"

            "Well, stubborn girl, where have you been?"

            Rinoa stood in front of her father.

            "Ar someone's who taught me to repent the sin of disobedience towards you. Holy Kiros told me to ask for your forgiveness."

            She bowed and kept her head down.

            "I beg you forgive me! From now on, I'll let you lead me all the way."

            "Go get Almasy, he must be told of this. I want this union done by tomorrow morning."

            "I met the yuong Seifer Almasy at Kiros'. I showed him my love without going too far."

            "Well, I'm glad to hear it. Things are just as they should... I must see him. Go get him, I said! He's wise, this priest and we're indebted to him."

            Rinoa turned to Edea.

            "Edea, would you come with me to my closet? You'll help me sort the proper ornaments that would be used for tomorrow."

            "No, no, not until thursday," Julia interfered shaking her head. "We still have time."

            "Go with her, Edea," Caraway said before turning to Julia. "We'll go to church tomorrow."

            "We'll be short with preparations: it's already close to night."

            "Eh, I'll just have to move and everything will be fine, I guarantee it. Go join Rinoa and help her get ready. I won't sleep tonight. Leave me alone, I'll play housewife for once. Well, they're all gone so I'll go see sir Almasy myself to warn him for tomorrow. My heart feels incredibly light since Rinoa changed her heart."

            "Come back soon, then," Julia said kissing her husband.

            "I'll be quick."

            He left the mansion in a hurry and Julia climbed up the stairs.

            On the second floor, Rinoa entered her room, Eea just behind her. The walked to the closet and examined the dresser. Rinoa took out a long sleeveless dress.

            "That's the one, but Edea, could you leave me alone tonight, please? I need to pray to ask heaven to smile on my existence full of trouble and sins."

            Julia knocked then entered with a smile.

            "Are you still busy? Do you need my help?"

            "No, thanks, mother. We already got everything necesaary for tomorrow's ceremony. Allow me to stay alone and let my nurse stay with you tonight. I'm sure you have plenty of things to do considering the present circumstances."

            "Sure. Good night, then," Julia said kissing Rinoa's forehead. Go to bed and rest, you'll need it."

            "Good night," Edea said.

            Both women left and closed the door behind them. Rinoa changed her clothes right away.

            "Farewell, she whispered. "Only Hyne knows when we'll meet again."

            She shivered. There was a faint fear running into her veins. For a moment, she was tempted to call Edea but she remembered it was her part, she had to do it alone.

            She took the vial Kiros gave her and looked at it. For a moment, she feared it wouldn't work and that she'll be forced to marry Seifer. Just in case, she placed a knife on the table by her bed. Then she feared the vial's content would be poison and that she would really die. She shook her head. No, Kiros was a holy man, he would never do it.

            Another fear found it's way in her mind.

            "What if I wake up before Squall comes?" she asked herself placing her hands over her mouth. "That would be awful! With no pure air, I'd suffocate before he  arrives! What if I live inside this monument where my ancestors lay along with Raijin, still fresh? I would go insane! Then I'd play with my ancestors' bones and get Raijin out of shroud: take a bone and dash out my brains!"

            She tried to focus on something in front of her, like there was something, but there was nothing.

            "Isn't it Raijin's ghost seeking out Squall who pierced his body with the tip of his gunblade? Stop, Raijin, no!"

            She brought the vial to her lips.

            "Squall, I'm coming! I drink to you!"

            She swallowed the content. Then she widened her eyes, feeling coldness run in her veins. She staggered to her bed where she fell with a last sigh.

            The day was showing up inthe horizon. Julia handed a bunch of keys to Edea in a hall.

            "Take these keys and go get more spices."

            "They call for dates and quinces in the pastry."

            Caraway came along.

            "Come on everyone, up! It's three o'clock!"

            He turned to Julia.

            "Watch the meats, good angel and don't forget anything."

            "You should go to bed, sir," Edea advised. "You'll get sick for staying up all night."

            "Not at all. I stayed up all night before for less reasons and I was never sick."

            "You hunted mice in your time," Julia said in an amused tone. "But I'll make sure you don't do this again."

            "Julia went in another room with Edea."

            "Jealousy, jealousy..."

            Some servants passed, carrying spits, logs and basket. Caraway stopped the first one.

            "What's all this?"

            "For the cook, but I don't really know what it is."

            "Make haste, make haste!"

            The servant left. Then Caraway turned to a second one.

            "Bring dryer logs. Call Pier, he'll show you where to find some."

            "I've got enough head, sir to find logs without troubling Pier."

            And he left behind the other servant.

            "Well said! I make you head of logs. Well the day's here. Almasy will be here soon with music, like he promised me."

            Speaking of the devil, some music instruments were heard on the outside.

            "Here he comes. Edea, Julia! Come on, Edea!"  
            Edea came to him.

            "Yes, sir?"

            "Go wake Rinoa up and get her dressed. I'll talk with Seifer. Hurry, hurry! Her fiancé's already here, hurry, I say!"

            "Yes, master!"

            Edea climbed the stairs and Caraway went to the door.

            The door to Rinoa's room was knocked then opened and Edea entered.

            "Come on, young lady," she said. "She must be still asleep, I'm sure of it."

            She smiled lovingly and walked towards the bed.

            "Dear angel, you must have slept enough for a whole week now since Seifer will probably keep you from sleeping tomorrow night."

            She looked at Rinoa's pale face and bent over.

            "She sleeps well, but I must wake her up. If Seifer finds her here alseep, he'll be the one to wake her up."

            Edea went to the window and moved the shade. The sun's light entered the room and lightened Rinoa's body on the bed. Edea shook her head.

            "Already dressed up but still in bed? Come on, Rinoa."

            When she looked closer, she noticed her face was not just pale but lifeless like the rest of her body. She froze and widened her eyes with horror.

            "No... no! Help! Help! My lady's dead! I wish I was never born!"

            She started walking around then came back to the bed and kneele by its side, looking at Rinoa again, hoping she was mistaken and that she would get up.

            "My lord, my lady!" she called.

            Alerted by the calling, Julia quickly arrived.

            "What's all those noises?"

            "This is a cursed day!"

            "What's wrong?"

            Getting up, tears in her eyes, Edea showed gestured towards the bed.

            "Look, look! Oh, heavy day!"

            Julia's eyes filled with horror as she caught sight of the event occuring. She hurried to the bed and fell on her knees beside it, unable to believe the obvious truth.

            "Dear Hyne! Not my child, my life! Revive, open your eyes or I'll die with you! Help, help! Please call for help!" she screamed with desperate sobs.

            Caraway arrived apparently ignoring the desperate calls.

            "Bring Rinoa, quick! Her husband's here."

            Her face in her hands, Edea was crying.

            "She's dead, she's dead! Dear Hyne, why?"

            Caraway seemed shocked as he turned to the bed to recieve answer to his silent question. Julia was holding Rinoa tight, rocking her like a baby in hope that she would be revived.

            "She's dead, she's dead, she's dead!" she kept repeating.

            "No," Caraway said slowly getting closer. "It's over... she's cold, her blood stopped in her veins and her body's stiff. Death came on her..."

            "Cursed day!" Edea said.

            "Saddest moment!" Julia added.

            Caraway kept silent like death, which took his daughter away from him, claimed his tongue to keep any words in.

            The door gave way to Kiros and Seifer.

            "Is the bride ready to go to church?" Kiros asked.

            "Ready to go, yes but to never return," Caraway answered with a painful voice.

            He turned to Seifer, despair in his eyes.

            "Son, death paid a visit to your fiancé last night. Look," he said pointing at her.

            Seifer walked to the bed, shocked. It couldn't be...

            "How I longed to see her, but not like this!"

            "Cursed day!" Julia exclaimed. "My only child who brought me joy and comfort! Death took her away from me!"

            "This day's cursed, I'm sure!" Edea said. "Never a day was so dark!"  
            "Killed, dead," Seifer said. "Why, my love? My life...no, not my life, mu love in death."           

            "Why did you do this, Hyne?" Caraway asked outloud looking at the ceiling. "Why take my child, no my soul? She's dead and so are my joys!"

            "Silence!" Kiros interfered swinging his arm out. "Don't you have any shame? You couldn't keep her to you and that's sad, but now Hyne claimed her. You couldn't keep her from death forever. Can't you see she's well now, why cry?" Dry your tears and take her to church."

            "Our celebration's preparations become funerals'. Everything changes."

            "Leave, sir," Kiros said showing the door. "You too, miss and you as well, sir Almasy. Get ready to escort the lady to her grave. I don't know what kind of curse Hyne placed on you but don't anger her anymore not respecting her will."

            An arm around Julia, still crying, Caraway brought her out. Shocked and desperate, Seifer followed with Kiros."

            "Why," Edea whispered. "Rinoa, why die? Because I told you to marry Seifer? Was it despair that killed you? If I knew your love was so strong, I would have encouraged you to run away, but..."

            She lowered her head, tears rolling down her cheeks.

            "I never wished but the best for you... Since Squall was exiled, you would never have been free anywhere. But with Seifer... you would have been respected, rich... I was wrong, please forgive me!"

            She fell on her knees by the bed and rested her head on it.

            "Why? Hyne why take someone so young? Why didn't you take me instead? Were you jealous?"

            But as usual, Hyne remained silent.

            **Note: Part 4 done! Only one more to go so don't give up! It will be as long I think. Rinoa 'died' here. All an act to reunite her with Squall... But what if Squall never gets the letter and thinks she IS dead? Look for the next and final part to find out!**


	5. Part 5: The Stars Fade Away

**Part 5: The Stars Fade Away...**

****

            In the secret underground village of the Shumi Tribe, Squall was walking around. It may have been underground but there were trees, flowers, water and even light. He past by the Elder's hous and stopd next to the pond. He stretched up and took a deep breath. There was a moomba by his side.

            "I had a dream," he said to the creature. "It must be a good omen. I dreamt Rinoa came and found me dead but with force kisses, she brought me back to life and that I became President! It must be a good omen, don't you think?"

            "Laguna!" the small creature said with a small voice.

            It was the only word these creatures could say. Nearly twenty years ago, Laguna ended up in that place and was treated for injuries. While he was recovering, he tried to teach a moomba to talk. Since then, all moombas can say 'Laguna'. When they saw Squall the first time, they called him Laguna because they have a special hability to recognize people from scent and blood. Squall has been hurt a little on his way and they identified him as Laguna, as they recognized someone from his blood.

            "You understand, don't you?"

            The sound of grass and sand being walked over disturbed him from his thoughts. The moomba jumped as it was startled and Squall turned around. He calmed down recognized Nida with his brown hair. Nida was the one to bring him any news from Kiros.

            "News from Deling!" Squall exclaimed with joy as he walked to join his friend. "Well, Nida, what's up? Do you have a letter from the priest? How's Rinoa? Is my father well? How's my dear Rinoa? I repeat the question because if she's happy, nothing's wrong."

            With sadness in his eyes, Nida kept his head down, trying to find the proper words to break the terrible news he was carrying to his friend.

            "She's happy, alright. Her body lies in the Caraway's grave and her soul joined the angels. I saw her brought to her family's grave and I came right away to tell you."

            Squall didn't say a word. He was surely not expecting such dreadful news. He slowly turned around and faced Nida his back.

            "Dead? Rinoa... is dead?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

            "I'm so sorry, Squall!" Nida exclaimed putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Sorry to bring you such terrible news but I'm only fulfilling the task you gave me. I'm sorry, I know what she meant to you."

            Squall remained silent. Feeling his sorrow, the moomba came to him and said 'Laguna!' which sounded like a cry. Squall crouched down and placed a hand on the small creature's head.

            "Is that it?" he asked himself. "That's how it ends, then that's how it will end!"

            He got up and turned around so fast the moomba startled and gave a protesting 'Laguna!'.

            "You came in the Ragnarok, didn't you? Get it ready, I'm leaving tonight!"

            "Calm down, Squall! You look pale and I feel something bad."

            "You're wrong! Leave me and do as I said! Don't you have a letter from the priest?"

            "No."

            "Whatever, go and get the Ragnarok ready, I'm coming right away!"

            Not toosure about this, Nida walked away to take the elevator on the edge of the village. It brought him to the surface and out the building. He went to the Ragnarok to do as he was told.

            "Rinoa, I'll die with you tonight! How... I got it! Artisan! He knows so much he could help me. He must know about poisons, Even if it's forbidden, he could hand some to a desperate man like me."

            He went to the house right in front of the pond and opened the door without knocking.

            "Hey, Artisan!"

            A shumi left his business and came to him.

            "Artisan not deaf," he said. "Who calls?"

            He saw Squall and his face seemed to lighten up.

            "Ah... Laguna's son. What can Artisan do for you?"

            Squall took a purse out of his belt. It was big and tingling from the gils inside.

            "I know you're short on money to make new things and I know you've been researching poisons. I'll give you ten thousand gils if you hand me some. I want something strong, so strong that after the man tired of living drinks it, he falls right away."

            "Hmm, Artisan has such a poison, but it's forbidden."

            "What? I know you like to make vehicles and things and I know you need money for the materials so just give it to me and take this!"

            He showed the purse, pressing him to take it.

            "Artisan's needs accepts but not Artisan's will."

            "I'm paying your needs, not your will."

            Silent a moment, Artisan walked to the bed and took something out of the sheets. A small bottle with a clear blue liquid inside.

            "Put this in any liquid and swallow. You'd have the strength of twenty men, you'd fall immediately."

            "Take this money," Squall said handing him the purse. "This is a poison worst than any other for murdering countless men before. Farewell my friend. Use this money to build all kinds of things and make this world a better place."

            He turned around, tightly holding the small bottle.

            "You're no poison, you're a remedy. Come with me to Rinoa's grave, that's where you'll be of use to me."

            He walked out of the house to leave the village.

            In Dollet, Kiros was sitting in the dark. There were noises outside his cell, getting closer.

            "Who is it?" Kiros asked getting up.

            A big bald man appeared in the door frame. He was very tall and large, covering all the door frame. He was dressed similarily to Kiros.

            "It's you, Ward! You're back from Trabia, already? So what did Squall say? Did he write? Give me his letter."

            Kiros walked to him. His friend's face was empty as he showed a letter but Kiros recognized his own handwriting on the paper. The dark man looked up at Ward for an explanation.

            "It's the letter I wrote? Squall didn't get it? What happened?"

            Ward shook his head, silent. Seventeen years ago, Ward had an accident that ended up taking his voice away. But being a long time friends, Kiros could understand him without Ward saying a word.

            "You met trouble, didn't you? Damn, this could bring even bigger problems. Ward, get me an iron bar."

            Ward nodded and left.

            "I have to hurry to the monument. Rinoa will wake up in three hours. She'll be mad at me for not telling Squall. I'll write again and send him a new letter. Poor girl, locked in a dead man's grave!"

            He went out after Ward in haste.

            The night has come on the place once known as the Tomb Of The Unknown King. The tomb was cleared of the monsters and transformed into a cemetery. There was one whole section of it owned by the Caraway family.

            Seifer was walking that way, a young soldier with him.

            "Give me the torch," he said. "Stay away... no, put it out, I must not be seen. Go hide yourself behind those rocks over there."

            He pointed some fallen rocks by the entrance.

            "If anyone gets close to this place, whistle to warn me. Give me those flowers. Do as I say, go!"

            "I'm scared, but I'll do it," the soldier said to himself.

            He went to hide as he was asked to. Seifer climbed the entrance stairs and entered the ancient tomb.

            "Sweet flower, I'll give you these to bring some life back to you. I'll come every night to place new ones on you and cry."

            There was the faint light of a torch away accompanied with the sound of footsteps. Then a whistling sound broke the silence of the night.

            "Someone's coming! Who dares to trouble my farewells? A torch? I've gotta hide."

            Squall arrive to the monument as Seifer was hiding in the shadows. Nida was right behind him, carrying a torch, a mattock and a crow bar.

            "Give me the mattock and the crow bar," Squall said.

            He then handed a paper to Nida.

            "Take this letter. Tomorrow morning, make sure you give this to my father... Give me the light. Now listen: whatever you see or hear, stay away and don't try to stop me. If I'm going in there, it's to look at my love's face and take back a precious ring. So go away!"

            He walked close to Nida, startling him, then threatened him with a finger.

            "If you ever try to see what I want to do, I swear I'll tear you apart piece by piece! My mind's made up and my will strong."

            "Alright, alright, I'm going!"

            "That's good."

            Squall took out a purse and threw it at Nida.

            "Take that and leave. Good bye."

            Nida turned his back on Squall, muttering under his breath to keep quall from hearing.

            "If he thinks I'm just gonna leave... I'll just hide somewhere and wait. His face scares me and I'm concerned."

            He went to hide.

Squall walked up to the door, the crow bar in hand.

"Stupid door! I'll force you open and give you a new prey!"

            He slammed open the door and dropped the crow bar on the stone ground as some disgusting and moist air came to his nose, but that wasn't gonna stop him.

            Seifer caught a glimpse of the intruder's face under the torch's light and he widened his eyes in surprise.

            "That's that exiled bastard of Loire! The one who killed my beloved's cousin! She died in sorrow or what they say. He's here to cause a mess on the bodies, I have to stop him."

            He walked forward, out of the shadows and to Squall's  sight.

            "Stop right there, damn Loire! I'll stop you! Come now: you must die!"

            Expressionless, Squall looked back at him.

            "Yes, I must and that's why I'm here. Whoever you are, don't taunt a despearate man," Squall warned before gesturing to the graves.

            "Think of those dead people and leave. I beg you, don't push me and leave!"

            Seifer took out a gunblade, keeping Squall from entering.

            "I'm taking my chance! You will go further only on my dead body!"

            "You want to push me? You asked for it!"

            Squall took out his gunblade and dashed Seifer. The blonde man blocked a powerful strike, forcing him to tighten his grip on his weapon. He gritted his teeth. He was fighting to protect the monument, but Squall was fighting with the strength of a desperate man knowing he would die. But he didn't want to die this way, that's what gave him his strength and advantage. He was faster and more skillful than Seifer.

            Their gunblade's clashes echoed in the monument, alerting Seifer's soldier.

            "Hyne, they're fighting! I must tell someone!"

            He left the site, unnoticed by the fighters.

            Seifer blocked another powerful blow meant for his head and counter-attacked. Squall was already worn out from the recent events that were hard on his mind so he was able to unleash his limit break: Renzokuken. He unleashe a fierce series of blows, pressing the trigger at the right time, echoing through the tomb. Seifer barely blocked the fierce strikes. Exhausted from his attack, Squall stepped back, ready for more but these succesive blows allowed Seifer to unleash his limit break as well: Fire cross!

            The fire from the fallen torch was still burning, allowing shadows to be cast on the wall, making them look like monsters

Seifer placed his palm facing Squall and cast a Fire spell. Squall quickly placed his gunblade in front of him to block, but he was thrown backward. Panting, he tried to get up, but Seifer was on him. He raised his gunblade and brought it down. Squall managed to move away but not far enough. The gunblade slashed across his face right between his eyes. If he wouldn't have moved, he would have been beheaded. 

            As blood was covering his face, rolling down on the ground, Squall turned a mad frown at Seifer and got back on his feet so quick, Seifer lost his confidence. Squall brought his gunblade up, the tip making sparks on the stone ground as it brushed it. Then Squall slashed diagonally Seifer's face as well but on the other side. This was the finishing move of Squall's limit break: Rough Divide. Surprised by this move, Seifer let his guard down, and that's all Squall needed. He thrusted forward and pierced Seifer's stomach.

            Seifer stiffened and dropped his gunblade. He fell on his knees, clenching the wound,as the blood was rolling down his face.

            "You... you got me..." he looked up at Squall almost pleadingly. "Please, take me close to Rinoa if you have any mercy..."

            And he fell on the cold stone floor, dead. A large stain of blood appeared under him.

            Squall dropped his gunblade.

            "I'll do it...' he said crouching iver the body. "Now, who's this?"

            He turned the body up to clearly see the face. He widened his eyes, which allowed blood to fall in so he tried towipe it away, spreading it across his face.

            "From Zell's family, Seifer Almasy! What did Nida say earlier, I wasn't paying attention..."

            While they were riding the Ragnarok, Nida told him about Seifer supposed to marry Rinoa."

            "Did he say that or did I imagine? Or he talked of Rinoa and I was crazy enough to imagine that?"

            He took some kind of a bandage from his jacket and wrapped it around his head to try and stop the blood. Then he took up Seifer's body and carried him in. Bleeding from the wound on his chest, but also from his face, just like Squall. The blood from this wound wasn't flowing anymore but he still couldn't clearly see where he was going and started getting dizzy.

            "I'll rest you in this tomb... No, since Rinoa rests here, it's a joyful place."

            He rested Seifer carefully on the floor of the monument. On a stone table surrounded with torches, Rinoa was exposed. Lifeless, her hands joind on her stomach.

            "Stay here, rested by a dead man..."

            Then he caught sight of Rinoa. He widened his eyes like he refused to accept it until he would have seen it.

            "My love, my life..." he whispered bending over her. "Death couldn't atke your beauty, she must be mad..."

            He walekd to an opened coffin behind her and recognized Raijin.

            "So, you're here, Raijin? Your death will be avenged by the same person who caused it. Forgive me..."

            He slowly came back to Rinoa. He placed his arms around her and looked at her. Tears rolled down his cheeks, washing them from his own blood.

            "Why are you so pretty even in death? I'm gonna stay with you now, I promise."

            He hugged her, allowing his arms one last embrace, his eyes one last look. He took the poison bottle out of a pocket and brought it to his lips after opening it.

            "To my love," he said before withdrawing his head back and swallow the content in a single gulp.

            Then he stiffened.

            "Artisan didn't lie, it's strong. I feel the drug running in my veins... That's it then..."

            He held Rinoa closer and brought his lips to hers.

            "I'm coming..." he whispered.

            He kissed her then the poison reached every part of his body, taking his last strength away. Squall died.

            At the entrance of the tomb, Kiros was coming, a lamp in hand and a crow bar. He moved his lamp around.

            "Hyne, help me! My feet are not young anymore."

            By the entrance, he caught sight of Nida, hiding.

            "Who's there?" he asked raising his lamp to spread it's light.

            Nida got up, showing his hands.

            "A friend, someone who knows you well."

            "Thank Hyne! Tell me, my friend what is this light in there?" Kiros asked pointing the fade light inside the monument.

            "My friend's in there, someone you like."

            "Who's that?"

            "Squall."

            "How long as he been in there?"

            "Oh, half an hour," Nida answered looking at his watch.

            Kiros started getting worried.

            "Come with me inside," he said stepping in.

            "I don't think so. Squall thinks I left. He threatened to kill me if I would stick around."

            "Stay here, then, I'll go alone. I've got a bad feeling about this, really bad."

            "Well, while I was here, I think I saw him fight another man and kill him. But I might have dreamt that."

            Kiros looked at Nida then entered the monument. He moved his lamp around to light the ground.

            "Squall!" he called. "What's this?"

            His lamp showed red liquid on the ground and drops heading further. The gunblades were mixed, covered with blood. His bad feeling grew bigger as he entered Caraway's monument.

            "Squall!" he exclaimed seeing him just by Rinoa's side. "He's so pale!"

            He caught sight of another man, laying close. He moved his lamp and recognized him.

            "Seifer! Covered with blood? What in Hyne's name happened?"

            He moved his lamp to Rinoa and saw her moving. She opened her eyes and sat up. At the sight of Kiros, she had a smile.

            "I remember where I should be, priest and here I am... But where's Squall?"

            There were sounds coming from outside the tomb, resonating on the walls.

            "People are coming... Leave this place now! Some power from hell changed our plans. Here's your husband, dead by your side along with Seifer. Come, I'll find a place to hide you. Hurry, there're coming!"

            The noises were closening in.

            "I can't stay any longer..."

            He left quickly.

            "Go, then, I'm not leaving! What's that?"

            She took the bottle out of Squall's hand.

            "Poison? That's what caused your early death, my love? Selfish jerk! Why did drink it all? Not even a drop left to help me join you!"

            She kissed him, hoping there would still be some left on him lips.

            "Your lips are warm..."

            "A voice was heard. Outside, Seifer's soldier was leading more soldiers in.

            "Where is it? Lead us there," soldier said.

            "Yes someone's coming. Let'S hurry then."

            She snatched Squall's dagger from his belt, his family treasure. She stabbed herself, her eyes shut.

            "Rest there and let me die..."

            She died and fell over Squall's body.

            The soldiers entered, Seifer's soldier leading them.

            "Here it is," he said.

            "The ground is ca=overed with blood... search the plave and arrest everyone you find!" the soldier ordered.

            "Yes, sir!"

            Some soldiers left and the others went further in.

            "What? Sir Almasy killed? And Rinoa bleeding! Still warm: she died only a moment ago... She was for two days!"

            He turned towards other soldiers.

            "Get the President, run to the Caraway and wake up the Loire! Go!"

            "Yes, sir!"

            More soldiers left and hurried back to Deling.

            "We can see where all this happened but why? We'll have to work to find it!"

            Three soldiers came back in, holding Nida.

            "Here's a friend of Squall, we found him hiding."

            "Hold him until the president arrives."

            Another soldier came in, bringing Kiros.

            "Here's a sad priest, he seems desperate."

            "Hold him too!"

            The day was showing up when the president and his escort arrived.

            "What's the meaning of this?" Deling asked.

            Caraway and Julia entered, soldiers leading them.

            "I was about to ask the same thing."

            "People yell in the streets: Squall! Rinoa!... Seifer!... and they lead us to our monument," Julia said.

            "Tell me what happened!" the president ordered.

            The soldier showed the corpses.

            "Seifer killed, here's Squall dead and Rinoa still warm and just killed."

            "Search the place!" the president ordered. "We must know how that happened!"

            "Look, Julia!" Caraway said. "This dagger lost itself in our daughter's chest. From Squall's sheat!"

            "This is gonna hasten my death, I'm sure!"

            Someone else entered the monument. Laguna, straight from Esthar. He looked devastated.

            "Come here, Loire. You came to see your son gone early."

            "Mister president, my wife died last night from sorrow at her son's exile. So I came to Deling to find the priest. What more?"

            "Look, you'll see."

            Laguna saw Squall and hurried to him as more pain added to the recent one he had. He took twenty more years at the sight.

            "How could you! Why did you die before me?"

            "Keep silent, we must find the cause of this. Bring the witnesses."

            The soldier brought forward Kiros and Nida. Kiros was completely down.

            "It's all my fault, I'm taking all the blame."

            "Then tell us what you know."

            "Alright."

            He told everyone what he knew. That Squall and Rinoa loved each other and that he got them married. Until Squall was exiled. He told them about the plan to save Rinoa from marrying Seifer and see Squall again, which failed.

            "What about Nida? What does he have to say?" the president asked once Kiros was done.

            "I told him about Rinoa's death and he left Trabia to come here right away and he told me to give his father this letter. Then he came in, leaving me out."

            "Give me the letter. Where's Seifer's soldier? Come here, what did he have to do here?"

              "He wanted to place flowers on his finacé's tomb. I saw a man coming and then Seifer took out his gunblade at him. That's when I went to get help."

            The president took a peek at the letter.

            "This letter confirms everything. He learned she was dead so he got poison and came to die and rest with Rinoa... Where are those fools?"

            He looked around.

            "Caraway, Loire! Look what your hatres caused! For I didn't do anything, I lost two of my kinsmen, we're all punished!"

            Caraway turned to Laguna.

            "Loire, give me your hand."

            They shook hands with sadness in their eyes.

            "We were foolish... I'll have a statue of Rinoa dressed in Esthar so evryone will know how loyal and faithful she was," Laguna said.

            "And I want Squall to lay with his wife. They're victims of our quarrels."

            This dawn finally brought peace to the angry families but at what price? The price of blood, which cost the families more then they could ever pay.

            Here ends this tale of an impossible love between a lion and an angel.

The end 

Carole M. 

_Finished writing May 22 2002 at 10 o'clock_

_Finished typing February 21, 2003 at 9:48_

Note: At last! It took me forever just to write it and then to type it! I was always post-poning it to write other I thought better... How's it?

**            I know it ends sadly. I really wanted to make it just like Romeo and Juliet. For those who think it sounds strange, consider this: Squall was raised in Esthar by both Laguna and Raine, which is enough to make him a whole different person. Just like Rinoa raised by Caraway and Julia and Edea!**

**            I would like to apologize to The Wise who expected a twisted ending... Don't you think the story's twisted enough? If you want another story with a happy ending... Read any of my other twelve or so fanfics but Haunted. They all have a happy ending!**

**            If you liked this one, hurry up and read my others, cause they're all much better than this one.**

**            It was a twisted version of FF8, but not as twisted as my mind! Hehe... Thanks for reading! It's for you I write!**


End file.
